An Eternal's Battle
by ImpoliteLover
Summary: The sequeal to An Eternal's Separation. Menah and Edward have finally decided to tie the knot. But with graduation a newborn army is on there way to try and tear them apart. Menah is still suddenly on the verge of denial and hope to end the troubles in her body and mind. Rated M adult situations no lemons.
1. Theme Park

Okay, I noticed the way I've been putting abilities on Menah. But she's the only one left, well good one, and she has to be the strongest. And her parents did give her their powers. Jut bear with me. She just has one more coming. But there's a perfectly good reason as to why she has so many. Am I making her a Mary Sue? I would like to hope not.

PS. I do not own Twilight Eclipse.

* * *

"Emmett, you're supposed to be putting the boxes in the truck." I told Emmett when I caught him trying to go into my parent's old bedroom. "I told you no sneaking around. Now pick up those boxes." I said while moving around the empty boxes in my hands.

"You're no fun." He pouted, but did as I said.

"I know, now go." I walked past him and towards my old bedroom and stood in the doorway. Edward and I packed up the things in my childhood room. The walls were pink with yellow paint splashes. When I first came in there were toys and dolls around the room with a table and a tea set. But it was empty now. And as soon as I saw all the innocence in the room I had to go downstairs and help the others.

Alice and Jasper was fixing up the backyard. The overgrown grass and weeds made the house look gloomy. So they cut away at it and planted flowers and a few trees. They were almost done when I last seen them. Emmett was packing boxes with the things I didn't need, but wanted to keep. He put them in the truck to bring them to a storage area just in case. Rosalie was downstairs dusting out the living room and the kitchen. She also wanted to move things around, but I didn't know if I wanted their furniture in here.

A voice shook me from my daydreaming. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Menah, what are you doing?" Edward said as he came from out the now empty closet. He held a box with my old clothing in them. For a while I've been a little mood, well a lot. I would cry in the middle of the night and snap at people during school. The book did not prepare me for anything. I thought I was asking it the right questions, but it never gave me a direct answer. I tried to ask why I was this way, but it gave me stupid riddles.

"I was just thinking." I said while I walked into the room. "I could remember everything that happened here. My mother was so talented with her drawings." There were pictures on the wall before I took them down. "She would draw me mermaids because I wanted to be one." I laughed at the irony. I was somewhat one since I could breathe underwater. "My father was perfect to me, despite his flaws. Like he made mistakes, but made it up to mama and me. He always told me that one day I would do great things even at my lowest… His princess is what he called me, but his words always held a double meaning, I could always tell." Edward grabbed my hand and sat with me on my old bed. "There's so much that I remember, but it never eases the pain of them not being here."

His hand held my cheek, but the look on his face was saddened. "You need to get out. Menah, you've been through a lot. I think that you should take some time off." I looked at him confused. "When school is out you should go somewhere with Candice and Ryan. You said they were leaving right?" I then nodded my head.

All the memories during the last two years returned to me. Finding out what I truly was. The heartache I've been through. But it also made me think about the future too. Ryan and Candice were leaving this town for college. They both got accepted at New York University. I'm happy for them. They can really start a new life. I'll miss them and visit whenever I can.

Now me, I didn't need to go to college. It wasn't needed anyway. With all that has happened, I need a break. I was getting married. And I had no clue what was going to happen between us.

"They are. I just don't know what we can do." I got up from the small bed. "Let's finish this up and we can talk about this at school." Edward left to bring the boxes downstairs while I went to my parents' room. Their room was huge and had a lot of space. I packed their things and told everyone not to come inside the room. That was because I did not know what they were hiding in here. I had yet to tell them from the fear of the man knowing and using them for his own gain.

I walked to a painting that hung on the wall that held a safe behind it. My parents left me a note on where to look for what. I took a letter from my pocket that was left in their Will. I read it weeks ago thinking it would be something important. And they must have thought the same because they only gave me the code and said that I already knew what I needed to. And I believed that I did.

I turned the lock and heard it click. The door swung open. A little box sat right in the middle. I picked it up and closed the door. It was time to finish up here.

After we were done I kept a lot of stuff in the house because I was going to live here one day. We just took my old clothing along with my parents' and donated them. Some personal things went in the truck and to storage just in case.

After finishing up we all left. I had to go since I was still punished and we were done already. Vampires are pretty fast when they don't act human. And I was happy about that. Edward and I can move in one day.

Dad was on the couch having a talk with Bella when I walked through the door. When he heard me come in he gestured for me to go sit down with them. "I was just telling Bella that you both are not grounded." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "But you need to get out more." He told us.

"I am. Well not now. When school's over I want to go on a trip with my friends." He agreed with me as always. He knew I was talking about Candice and Ryan. Charlie trusted them with me. Although he shouldn't trust them with my life. They can get pretty crazy.

"I was thinking about you and Bella going over to Jacob's. He hasn't been doing well lately. He might need a friend right now." I nodded my head confused at the situation. Jacob really hasn't been in contact with either of us. I told him that they were my family. There was no other choice in saving Edward. Jacob needed time before I could go over there and talk with him.

The next day at school I sat not only with the Cullen's for lunch, but Ryan and Candice. For a while we all just gravitate to each other for lunch when both groups were present. Right now, we were discussing the trip on where we wanted to go. And of course everyone had an opinion.

"You guys should go to Paris. It's just beautiful over there." Alice said leaning on Jasper.

I looked at her, "The city of love. This is a friendship trip. Not some lonely chick hoping for a romance."

Candice also said, "And we would need a passport. It would take too long for that. So somewhere in the country."

"How about California? You can go on the beach. There's a lot to do out there." Edward suggested.

Emmett looked at Edward in disbelief. "No, dude, they need to go somewhere fun, like a theme park. You guys should check out Disney Studios. They have a tone of rides. And Menah, everyone knows that you love Harry Potter. They have a ride and an exact replica of Diagon Alley."

"Have I told you how much I loved you?" I held my hand up and he high fived me. "Please tell me you both are in." I looked to my friends.

"Theme park," Ryan said.

"A tone of rides," said Candice.

They both looked at each other. "We're in."

"Well since we're just so happy I want to just say that I've decided to throw a party." Alice said happily.

"After all, how many times are we going to graduate high school?" Jasper said, getting at the inside joke.

Ryan looked in disbelief, "A party at your place?"

"I've never seen your house." Candice added.

Edward said, "Another party Alice?"

"It'll be fun." Alice was very determined about this one.

"Don't mind him Alice. Go and tell Bella the good news." Alice looked as if she wanted to say something, but she got up and left with Jasper.

I turned to Edward, "There's no gift wrapping this time, so don't worry about that. Alice has it under control. I think you guys being around people helps with your social skills."

"But I would still worry, if anything was to happen…" His voice trailed off.

I smiled and gave him a smile kiss. "If anything happens, I will help. That's what family is for."

Just then Ryan and Candice pulled me into their conversation. They almost took up the time for lunch talking about when we were going to leave and come back. They asked how we were going to pay for it. But with the saved up money I believe we could go there and then some.

Next to me Edward tensioned up, my friends keeping the conversation going. "Are you okay?" He didn't say anything, but give me this grim look. "Edward?" he shook his head and got up from the table. He walked to Alice and Jasper who were heading back this way. The whole time they talked I saw fear in their eyes.

After school Bella and I were getting into my car when Alice showed up at her window. "Hey, Bella do you remember those plane tickets?" Bella nodded, confused. "Well they're going to expire soon and you should go this weekend. And there are two tickets, just a reminder."

"Okay, Thanks." Bella said and Alice walked over to her car. She turned to me, "There are two tickets, if you want to go with me."

"I don't think so. I have plans this weekend and I need to finish up some work." And by work I meant practice. And let me tell you bring an Eternal wasn't easy. But it was getting there.

"Then who will I go with they're two tickets." She insisted.

I drove out of the parking lot while thinking. "Maybe one if your friends would like to see some sun. They would appreciate it."

"Fine," she mumbled beside me.

I was in one of my moods and she knew that. She was one of the main people that would get under my skin. Yet, she still did the same things to make me angry. Spending time with her and Rene was going to bug me if I went with her.

In the driveway I sat in the car while Bella went inside. I grab my bag and take out the book. It look the exact same. It was small, but once you open it the pages are way more than they appear. I wanted to see what else I could find out, but I wanted to wait until I was in the comfort of my bedroom.

I jogged up the stairs to my room. I scream when I saw someone sitting at my desk. "Really, Edward? I said no vampire tricks." I kicked of my shoes with a sigh and jumped down on my bed. "So what's up?"

His face was calm, but something was in his voice, "I need you to go with Bella this weekend."

I scoff and open my book. "You _need_ me to go with Bella?" I flip through the pages. "And why is that?"

"Because Victoria is coming and she wants both of you." My head snap up from my book.

"And you want me go on some trip instead of helping you and the family? Are you insane?" I almost yelled and set up on the bed.

He sighed, such a human thing to do, "Menah, my sanity flew out the window many years ago. I need you to be safe with Bella." He got up from his spot and sat next to me. "You are the target, Menah. I cannot have you getting hurt. Whatever her plan is, it's going to be bad. Just go, for me. Nothing is going to happen, I promise."

"Fine," I said as if bored. "But I am not responsible for my actions when I get there." He pulled me onto his lap and I let out a squeak. "You owe me for this."

He turned me so I was facing the wall while still on his lap. He put his hands on my shoulders and started to rub my back. I sighed and leaned my head forward. "That's not what I meant." I mumbled. It's what I needed.

"But you're so tense." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"That's not funny." He started to go lower. I moved from his hands, but stayed on his lap. "No, Edward. You remember what happened last week." Since my emotions been everywhere, it's been hard for me to control myself. _She_ came back. The beast side of me wanted to claim him. It must be the bond that we create between us. It's not completely, but it needs to be. That's why he had to replace the sofa in his room.

All Edward did was laugh and got up from the bed. "Just have fun." He left out the window before I can say anything.

I hope I would have fun. I don't think I can handle any more surprises.

"Are you sure you don't want to join Bella? There are colleges in Florida and nice sunny skies." Renee asked me while we were bathing in the sun. "Aren't you gonna miss this?" When did Bella decide to live in Florida? It was good that she was moving on, a huge shock to me.

"I am, but it's time that I do stuff on my own. I just always wanted to travel." I sat up in my lawn chair. "Don't worry. I'll come visit both of you whenever I can."

"Good, I have something for you both." Renee got up and went into the house.

"Explain," I said. She gave me a confused look, "Um moving to Florida."

"Oh mom mentioned it. I just decided to apply for schools here." She said while playing with her clothes."

Renee came back with a blue box wrapped with a silver ribbon. "Congraduation."

"You didn't have to do that." I told her as I unwrap the ribbon. I took off the led, surprised. Inside were pictures I drew in art class in Arizona. I lost them one time I put them in the attic to save room. They were the only ones I drew of us together like when we were in Forks. She had the pictures in a collage in a big picture frame.

"They were just too beautiful to not be in a frame. Thought you might like it." She was smiling as she seen the happiness in my face.

"I love it. Thank you so much." I got up and gave her a big hug.

She held me saying, "Just remember that there will always be room for you here."

I didn't know how long it would be until I could visit them when I move with Edward. We weren't the closet, but we had our moments. Having them there for me with my parents gone gave us a bond. So I would miss them, especially Charlie.


	2. A Jetlag Breakfast

Nabii Shimurai: Thank you for the review. I'm happy that you like. I try my best on these stories and getting positive feedback is the best news I can receive.

* * *

On our way back home I couldn't help but think about what I had to do with Bella. I had to make her forget. The problem was making her forget about the vampires only. I haven't read anything on messing around with people's memories, but I would have to try. That thought had me upset knowing that my parents couldn't help me or anyone else for that matter.

Edward was sitting on my bed when I walked up the latter into my room while carrying Renee's gift and my bag. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to make sure nothing happened while you were away."

"Well we're fine. It was rather calming. I got the chance to relax." I sat my things on my desk and sat down next to Edward on my bed. He leaned in and kissed me gently on my lips.

I started to think on what I was going to do about Bella for it was stuck in my head.

"I forgot about that…" he said making me give him a weird look before I shook my head.

"Why do I forget that you're a mind reader?" I mumbled and took off my jacket. "But I don't know what I can do. It's more complicated than it seems." For a moment I got an idea. There were actual potions in the box Charlie gave me. Maybe I can make one. Edward watches me as I go over to my small book shelf and grab the Eternal's book that was next to the Allies book I purchased.

"Look at this," I say as I sit next to him and open up the book. Evidently, I didn't want him knowing about me just yet. The man would just use it against me and I didn't want that happening. Albeit I needed some help on this, I was going to do it right.

Edward leaned over my shoulder. As usual the words and pictures start to appear before our eyes. "What is this?"

"A book," he gave me a hard look and I giggle, "Okay, okay, it's my heritage. Almost everything I know is in this book. There's history and magic with spells and potions. I took one before and it worked."

"Maybe you have something in there to erase that video of you and Candice dancing on the table at school last year."

"Oh shut up." I lay on my belly and lifted the book on my pillow. "And can you hang up Renee's present? It'll look good right next to the window." He didn't say anything, but did as I told him. "How did it go with the vamp?"

He sighed and laid next to me on the bed looking at nothing. "She got away." I leaned my head on his shoulder hearing the worry in his voice.

The next morning I was rushing down the stairs after waking up late. I was still tired from the plane ride yesterday. My hair decided to go crazy with bushy curls that I couldn't contain. So I just grabbed a ribbon from my dresser and took it with me. Yesterday I didn't eat so much and breakfast is what I needed, but lucky me no one had made groceries yet.

A car horned honked and through the window I could see Edward in his Volvo. I slipped on my combat boots and a button up coat and hurried outside.

The inside of the car was nice and warm. "Are you okay?" He asked me sensing my mood.

"Nope, I still have jetlag and I'm hungry, extremely." I grumbled then took the ribbon outside and tied it around my hair around my neck. For a second my hand grazed my mother's necklace. It's been awhile since it glowed.

The car was moving when he said, "Well, I have a surprise for you." An aroma of food went past my nose. I looked down to see a bag filled with containers of food.

"Thank you so much." I pulled everything from out of the bag. "I love Alice, but the vision thing see freaks me out a little. But I appreciate it." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

A smile graced his face that showed his teeth. "I love you too."

On the way to school I dug into the food that Esme made me. I was just going to wait to tell them thank you when I saw them.

Bella was leaning against her truck we Edward and I got out of the car. She was talking to Jacob. Standing still I listened closer to what they were saying. He was telling her about Emmett crossing the treaty line and why she really had to go out of town. By the look on her face she wasn't happy. "I'll be right back." I told Edward and jogged across the lot to get to them.

"Hey Jack," I say getting closer to them.

"Sup, Menah." I want to know why he was here, but I couldn't read his mind. Maybe he wanted to see if Bella was a vampire or not. But that deal is off.

Bella looked at my angry, or as angry as she can get, "Did you know about the trip?" I nodded my head not sugar coating it. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would've made a big deal out of it knowing that you couldn't help." I told her. "She's after both of us. If she got a hold of you or me, it wouldn't be nice."

She shook her head turning to Jacob, "I'm coming with you." Jacob walked back to his back. She looked at me as if she wanted to say something, but shook it off, "I'll see you later." She went over to Jack and jumped on the back.

Jacob could hear me where I stood, "Be careful around her Jack."

I shook my head at him as he drove away and went back over to Edward to see Ryan and Candice joined them.

After school Jasper and Alice decided to bring me home since Alice wanted to get some wedding planning done. She didn't get a vision of it happening because she was focusing on Victoria. "Alice you can have me for the whole weekend to discuss this. I don't know what I want right now."

"But I will see-"

"No, none of that. We'll do this together with no visions involved." I said angrily and leaned my head back. It wasn't Alice that caused the reaction, but the thought of my real parents who wouldn't be there.

Alice grabbed my hand from the front seat. "I'm sorry, I'm just excited. Soon you will be a Cullen and we can be a real family."

"It's alright. I just have something on my mind. I'm sorry." Jasper brought the car to a stop outside of my house.

Jasper looked at me through the mirror, "Take care, Menah." I sent him a smile and got out of the car and inside the empty house.

Sluggishly, I made it to my room too sleepy to do anything else. But I did change into a pair of shorts with a tank top. Not long after getting in bed sleep took me into a peaceful dream.

I woke up to a feeling of a feathery touch on my face. My mind was still foggy so I thought it was Edward. However, my mother's necklace started to burn against my chest. My eyes flash open. It was glowing bright, but started to dim down. Immediately I lifted my head looking around the room, but nothing was here. My clock said it was eight at night. My phone sat next to it and I grabbed it seeing that I had a text from Bella and one from Edward. Bella was at a bonfire with Jacob and Edward was checking up on me. I dialed his number.

"Hey Edward," I say shakily into the phone.

"What's wrong?" he asks hearing the worry in my voice.

A noise downstairs made me still, "Edward, someone's here… or was here."

"I'm on my way." He said and hung up the phone.

I climbed out of the bed and mentally prepared myself for whatever could be downstairs, but then I remember that Charlie could be home.

"Dad," I said once I reach the first floor. He was sitting on the couch drinking a beer. He looked towards me, hearing me. "Why are you on the couch?"

He sighed, "Bella never came back home. So I stayed to make sure that she gets here."

Someone opened the front door and Charlie got off the couch. I walked behind him still afraid of what just happened in my room. Bella walked in the house. "You know you could at least respect meal times." He told her.

"I was just with Jake." She said. I peeked over Charlie's shoulder.

"Oh, good." he said and someone knocked on the door.

Sensing that it was Edward I went to the door. "That's for me." I mumbled.

"We'll just give you two some privacy then." he and Bella went further into the house.

I opened the door to see Edward with black eyes. "What happened?"

"Someone was here. They were in my room. My mother's necklace was glowing and it only does that when danger is near." I grab his hand and led him upstairs. He stopped for a moment by Bella's door. But then he followed me the rest of the way to my room.

He looked around and his eyes went to my cluttered dresser. "A vampire was in here. And in Bella's room. Put on some clothes."

It only took me two minutes to put on jeans and a jacket from my closet with some boots. With that we headed out the house, but not before I told Charlie. We told him that something has happened and I would be back soon. We both hurried out of the house and into the woods because Edward didn't drive here. We both ran at inhumane speed to his house.

"Who was it?" Carlisle asked, "Someone we know?"

Everyone was here except for Emmett and Jasper. They were both out trying to track the vampire that entered my home.

"Just a stranger, I didn't recognize his scent." Edward replied.

"A nomad passing through?" Esme said with concern written on her face.

Rosalie included, "A passer-by wouldn't have left Bella's father alive. And why would he go into Menah's room and not attack her when she's most vulnerable?"

Jasper and Emmett came into the room, "His scent disappeared about five miles south of Bella's house." Jasper said.

"Someone's orchestrating this." Carlisle said as the leader.

I nodded my head, "It has to be Victoria."

Alice shook her head, "I would've seen her deciding."

Edward suggested, "Then it has to be the Volturi."

"I don't think it's the Volturi either. I've been watching Aro's decisions, too." Alice said sure of herself.

"I still think Victoria could be involved. Why would someone come in my house and not harm us. Victoria seems like the one to play with her food be eating." I say.

"We'll keep looking." Emmett jumped in ready to defeat the enemy.

Carlisle jumped back in, "And take shifts guarding them at their house."

"Another protection detail? No offense Menah, but Bella caused this-"Rosalie was cut off by Carlisle.

"Rosalie…" he said.

"No, she's right. I can take care of myself, but Bella can get into trouble." I stared at Edward, "You can't protect me, watch my dad... ...and search for the intruder."

"…And Victoria…"

"And keep yourselves fed." My eyes went around the room glancing at each family member. "I have power and I can keep myself safe, but for only so long. Plus, there are others that can help us."

* * *

Sorry, that I waited so long to update. I'm going to start on the next chapter today.


	3. Time to Work

The third chapter is here and I've decided to make the more different even though I was already. I feel that Menah needs more of herself in the story. And does anyone have any requests. I can't guarantee that it can go in the story, but I will try.

* * *

The next day after school I had called Sam and told him everything that happened last night. He didn't hesitate to send Jacob over. He still considered me a part of the family and he would make sure Bella and Charlie is safe if anything were to happen.

Jacob and Bella came from out of the house as Edward and I stood outside talking. I was cautious about Jacob now. He hung around Bella more than often. He said he didn't like her, but why kept hanging around her if she acts the way she does.

"Whoever it was, he left his stink behind. It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again. We'll handle it from here." Jacob said standing before us.

"We don't need you to handle anything. Or anyone." Edward said. His eyes were black and he needed to eat. I put a hand on his arm to keep him calm.

Jack took a step closer to him, "I could care less what you need."

"Alright, we're done here."

"No, you're done here."

"Stop," I shouted at both of them, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but it needs to end here. I will have no one's life in danger because of your egos." I took Edward face into my hands, "Go eat." I told him sternly. When he saw the look in my eyes he nodded and left in his car. "And you, Jack, don't push him. Remember, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Got it?" He nodded his head, "Good."

This was for their safety I kept telling myself, but I felt selfish for having them take time out of their day so they can just sit and watch us. Sometimes I insisted that they leave, but they refused to even acknowledge that. It wasn't the best alliance, but everyone made it work without any fights. I just hope it stays that way.

It was hard watching the days stretch on. My senior year was supposed to be fun. It was a time to build more memories. But I was different. My fiancé and his family are vampires. Everything I knew about life was one big joke. I still haven't read that note from my parents safe. It didn't seem like the right time, but I would get around to it. I knew if I opened it that I would have to put everything else to the side.

My friends were even becoming distance. Well, that was my fault. The mood swings were constant and I had an accident a few days ago dealing with my… other side. She was the one that Jasper found in the woods all those months ago. I think my moods swings were because of her. I just shook my head at all of the chaos and reminded myself that things are bad before they get good. Or it was inevitable to have that kind of life.

"So, you want to tell me anything?" I asked Bella. We were on our way to La Push. Jacob thought it would be best to watch her there.

Bella looked away as if she's been caught. "Nothing, it's just that school is almost over and-" she stopped herself from saying something, "We're going in different directions. I'm so used to having you around." I don't know if she was lying or if it was just a part of what was on her mind. But I just shrugged it off.

"I feel the same way. Even though we had some disagreements, I will miss you Bella. You're still my sister." I smiled at her as I pulled up in front of Sam's place where most of the gang was along with Jacob.

"But about what Aro said-"she stuttered for a moment then stopped herself.

I shook my head at her. "He will not hurt you. I showed him what I can do. You will be fine, okay?" She nodded her head, but she still seemed unconvinced.

Jacob came out of the house a second later. "Hi Jake." I said from the window.

"Hey, Menah," he look over to Bella who was climbing out of the Jeep. "Hey Bella."

"Hi Jacob." She said in that whisper she likes to do. She walked over to him and he pulled her in for a hug.

They were about to get in his car when I yelled out, "Don't keep her out too late." He just waved me off, "Bye!" I walked into Sam's house. Bella and Jacob decided to just hang out with each other. I think she feels bad about them watching over us too.

Some of the others were inside eating lunch. Leah was sitting on the far end of the table. I greeted everyone and sat next to Leah. She nodded her head at me. She was in one of her moods. "Um, no hi, no how are you doing?" I asked her.

She just glared at me. "Fine," I said and stuck my nose up, "And I thought I was going to ask you to hang out with me today." I said and she stopped chewing on the food in her mouth.

She looked down and swallowed her food, "I have patrol in a few hours."

"Good that means we have time to go get some snowballs. I also wanted to get some more fabric for some clothes." I said quickly and got up from my spot. Leah knew I wasn't going to leave without her so she followed me out the door.

When we got settled in my baby I said, "You remember the stories that Billy said about the Eternals." She nodded her head. She already knew everything, but I wanted to be sure she had a good idea of what we were. I told her everything that happened since I moved back here. I believe that Leah could help me.

As we talked I started to remember why I loved Leah so much. We were alike, well used to be. I'm more of a softy and she's cold, but not around me. We used to be like two peas in a pod. I was happy that I got to see her again no matter how much we changed.

First I needed to see what I can do about Bella's situation and how I can make her forget. "You don't mind if we stop somewhere first?"

"Not at all, but remember I have patrol." She said looking out the window.

Bella gave me the reminder about Aro. I knew I had to do something so I had stopped on the road side where I first came to her. "I'll be right back."

It was still in the middle of the day when I walked over to the tree when I first saw the woman and many times after that. It's been a long time since I've been here. However, my control over my powers made it easier for me to summon her.

Standing in the same spot I lift up my hands. I open up my mind and call upon her.

And just as the other times a white light flashed before my eyes and see appeared. She looked the exact same, but I felt like something was wrong. She looked more transparent like she would fade away anytime.

"You've come back." she stated. "What is it that you need?"

"I need to make a spell or a potion." I told her, "I need to erase a memory, but only of certain things. My sister needs to forget that vampires exist without taking them out of her memories."

The woman nodded her head, "That will be a tough potion to make. A spell will only be temporary working with the mind." She folded her hands before her, a grave look appearing on her face. "However, I must say something that's coming."

"What is it?"

"I will not be here again. It will be all up to you to stop the curse on us. You still have _it in you._ " She walked up closer to me and placed a hand on my head. "That's everything you need to know about the potion. But you have to make it perfect in order for it to work." Images and words were pushed inside my head. I stumbled back from the incursion. "Good luck, Menah."

Before I can stay anything she faded away. Now I was truly alone to my own devices. The only other connections I have to my people are the ones trying to hurt me. I walked along the path shakily. She said that it was still in me, the curse. It was time for me to tell them what I was. I needed help to take down the man who's killed my mother and father.

Back in the car I asked her, "I need you to get some things for me. I know Sue know about herbs and she can tell me where to get them."

Leah and I went to get those snowballs first. It wasn't hot in Forks, but you can always enjoy a cold treat. After we went to a little vintage shop where I saw some fabric in a few days ago, but I didn't have enough money on me that day. Leah and I talked and I enjoyed her company immensely. It was just fun not having to worry about vampires or cured Eternal's trying not to kill you for once I was relaxed.

Later on I had dropped Leah off in La Push. She had to watch out for Victoria and the nomad that was in my house along with Seth on patrol. In spite of me wanting to head over to my house and look for the ingredients Edward would be furious if I went alone. Last time we were there I had the feeling of being watched and he told me to always go there with him. So I left my car in the driveway of my home and walked to the forest. He would still be hunting now. I looked around me to make sure no one was there and took off in the woods with my supernatural speed.

* * *

Sorry it wasn't much. I need to think more on what's to come next.


	4. Truth In Me

I would like to thank everyone who is still reading this series. And special thanks to the reviews saying you liked my story. I'm happy to have come this far. Shakilove when I wrote about the snowballs I just had to get one that day. I never had the cake snowball before.

* * *

It was late at night when I woke up sweating, but cold. I stretched out on the bed still drowsy. A hand caresses my face. It was freezing, but I grew used to it. I turn over in my bed to see Edward, "What are you still doing here?" he moved the hair from my face as I stared at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was just thinking." He looked calm so I didn't worry about it. "I guess I got carried away." He nodded his head to the clock.

The alarm clock on my nightstand showed that it's one in the morning. Thankfully there was no school tomorrow. I sat up in the bed and lean over him, "You're lucky that I have nowhere to be." I kissed him on the corner of his lips.

"What did you dream about? You tossing around on the bed." he asks me with concern expressing his voice.

I tilted my head blocking him from my thoughts. Lately my other side has been trying to come out. She was like the cursed version of me. When an Eternal turned evil they go to their cursed selves. They were darker and cruel. The only time I turned to her was when I was sleep and she decided to look for Edward. Now that we were together I had the urge to bond with Edward, but I refused. It's why she's trying to get out. She wanted me to mate with Edward and my dreams were affected by it.

"Menah?" he lifted my face to look at him, "What is it?" Seeing the worried look in his eyes made me come to a decision.

"Nothing, well," I first say, "Tomorrow I'll tell everyone what I am. It's time that I told you everything." Now I was certain that I wanted them to know.

Edward gave me a genuine smile. That smile reminded me of the first time he smiled at me. I thought I was going to fall from the weakness in my knees. "Good, its quiet frustrating having everyone think about it on a daily bases."

"Good, now I can go back to sleep." I move from Edward and turn around to face the wall.

However, Edward just ignored what I had said. "However, I don't think that dream was nothing." He whispered in my ear, "I can smell it, Menah, the want…" the huskiness of his voice made me snap my eyes open.

My breathing hitched as he bit down softly on my neck. His left hand clutched my waist. I was startled. Edward wasn't being himself. He moved his hand up, "What are you doing?" He didn't say anything, but touch me. It was cold, but I felt heat, a spark that made me tick. My mind went hazy with want. In a swift movement I had pinned him under me. He was laid out under me with his hands by his sides. I laid my body down putting pressure on him and breathed in his scent. He sucked in unneeded air. "Don't move," I ordered him. My voice was more silvery and soft, demanding. "Do you remember when you made me that song?" he nodded, "And what happened after that? I didn't know I could ever feel that."

There was so much I wanted to do with Edward, but now wasn't the time. I didn't want to risk myself changing. So I lie down on Edward and put my head on his chest. "I think I'll sleep here."

The look on his face made me want to outright laugh. Well it's his fault. I gave him a peek on the lips. "Soon, we'll be married and on our honeymoon." He said stroking my hair. "I'll protect you, Menah."

It was past nine in the morning when I woke up and decided to get ready to head over to Edward's. He left before I could wake up again. Good, I didn't feel like lecturing him right now. I took a quick shower, threw on a dress with leggings and ankle boots. I let my hair stay out because I was anxious about how they were going to react to this.

Downstairs Charlie was drinking coffee and Bella was eating cereal. "Good morning," I told them grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet and fixing me some Cinnamon Toast in a bowl.

"Morning Pumpkin," Charlie said while Bella nodded still eating her food. "Got any plans for today?"

"Just going over to Edward's house." I said sitting at the table and started on my cereal.

He nodded and started putting on his coat. "Be careful out there. Things are getting chaotic."

"Of course." He got up from the and left for work. "Are you hanging out with Jacob today?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah we're just going to hang around his garage like usual." She said as a car horn was heard outside.

"That's my ride. Have fun, but not too much fun. That's when accidents happen." I put my bowl in the sink and hurried out the house with my bag that carried my book, mentally preparing myself for when I was going to tell the Cullen's.

Edward led me into the living room where Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were sitting. They're watching the news about the killings in Seattle.

"It's getting worse." Carlisle said turning off the TV.

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting." Jasper said looking over to us.

Edward spoke up, "It's newborns."

"Newborns? That's after you change into a vampire?" I asked anyone.

"They're uncontrollable, vicious, insane with thirst." There was something hidden in Jasper's eyes. He never did tell me what happened in his old life.

Emmett had to comment, "Something to look forward to."

"Someone's creating an army." Carlisle said making me know what's going on.

"It's Victoria." I said getting their attention, "There is no one else who would want to get rid of us. All of you are the closest here, right? This is her doing."

"I'm surprised the Volturi let it go on for this long. They're supposed to stop situations like this." Carlisle had a point. Why would they let this happen?

"Maybe they're behind it. In Italy, I read Aro's mind... He wants me and Alice to join him... He knows we'd never choose him as long as our family is still alive." Edward grabbed my hand when he spoke.

Jasper came to realization, "An army can solve that for him."

"That's why he's not stopping them. The bastard." I shook my head angry, "Where's everyone else? I need to talk to everyone discuss something." We all heard a noise in the next room. It must have been the others.

Edward squeezed my hand, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." My voice was not giving away my hesitation. We walked into the other part of the room where Alice, Rosalie, and Esme was sitting with their mates joining them.

"I saw that you needed us here," Alice said sitting next to Jasper.

Carlisle nodded at me encouragingly when I looked at him. He was the only one that knew of what I was. Edward and I sat in a loveseat facing them. I didn't even know where to start or what to tell them. My bag was on the floor between us so I picked it up and took out my book. "This book explains most of what I am, where I came from, and what I can do. My kind, we were all called Eternals. I am like a magical creature of nature. My abilities include the four elements of water, air, fire, and earth." With each one I said I held up my hand and produced a ball or water, a small wind, a spark of fire, and for earth a leaf grew from the palm of my hand.

It took me sometime to master it, but I finally got control over using them. "Certain ones had different abilities other than elements which everyone had. Being a part of nature we can blend with other animals, like breathe underwater and grow fines, which I have not done… yet. Others could fly with wings. There are just a lot of things we can do."

Emmett raised his hand so I decide to humor him, "Yes Mr. Cullen."

"Edward bit you and you didn't turn into one of us. How are you going to live?"

"Oh, um, when Edward and I complete our bond…" I say hoping he was done questioning me. "When we bond with our mate our bodies grows accustomed to them. However, I just noticed that the only reason that I'm as strong as you is because of Edward. I can now read his mind too, but only his."

Jasper then spoke up, "And what about the people after you? Where are they?"

"They are the cursed ones. They're the ones who either lost their mates, failed the test into becoming an Eternal, or they just gave into the darkness." Just the thought made me shudder. "I killed the woman a while ago. But her companion is still alive along with the ones that killed my parents. He's kept himself hidden, I have no clue as to where."

"Why does he want to kill you?" Rosalie said. I didn't expect her to join in, but only listen.

"Um," I looked down into my lap admiring my engagement ring, "Carlisle was actually the only person to know about this. I made him promise not to tell anyone." I could tell they were surprised. "When we went back to my house at the waterfall and got the chest I knew it was much more." My hand reached up and touched the tattooed necklace. "My people believed in having a ruler, but not just by blood, but of a true heart. However, I am the last of my kind… My father always called me princess, but it was a double meaning."

"Wait, you're a princess." Emmett butted in.

"No," Alice shook her head, "She's a Queen."

Everyone's eyes now burned into me. "I have the power to make my people. I have the power to tell who is worthy of carrying this gift that I have. I will no longer be cursed or be a dying breed. And if he ever did kill me he can take the necklace and do whatever he wants."

Esme got up from her spot and came over, squeezing my hands in hers, "Aw, Menah, all of this on your shoulders. No one should have to go through so much."

When Esme said those words, it hit me. All of the stress and knowledge was too much. My shoulders started to shake and I began to cry. She pulled me into her arms. "I didn't mean to drag anyone into this."

"We are family. We will protect you no matter what." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and he pulled me into his side.

After I calmed down I had answered some more questions that had. I told them about healing plants and how much energy that it can take. Emmett and Jasper laughed when I said that I can cast spells and make potions. I couldn't live that one down.

We were all about to leave and go back to a 'normal' when Jasper stopped me, "Wait… there was that time when you came here in the woods." That was the main subject I was avoiding. "I lied about what happened."

"I know." He raised his eyebrows at that. "After you mentioned it, I remembered."

Everyone else was confused. He must have told them the same thing. He told them what actually happened while he stared at me. "What is he talking about, Menah?" Edward's voice seemed calm, but I could detect something else. I just didn't know what it was.

"That was the other side of me. She's the cursed side. If I was to fail in being with Edward I would be stuck in my mind as she take over my body." I say standing next to my seat.

"But she was looking for Edward why would _she,_ " Jasper said it as if it was a foreign word, "Do that knowing that you would stay if you succeed?"

Looking at them seemed different now. I turned to look out the window, "Even a damned soul could feel the pain that put on others. My other side knows that if I failed that she would be the one in pain for the rest of her life. That's why he wasn't the necklace, so that he could stop the pain that he placed on himself."


	5. Reverse Thoughts

Reverse Thoughts

I thought that it would be awesome to do a third POV to know what everyone thoughts really were. They didn't react in front of her because they were taking in the information. But we'll see how everyone feels about Menah's confessions.

And their thoughts will be written in _italics._

* * *

Third POV

Alice stopped herself in mid run. A vision clouded her sight as she stopped. Rosalie and Esme watched as she stared blankly ahead. Esme held her hand just in case it was something bad. Inside of Alice's mind she could see all of them sitting down in the house watching Menah and Edward. She was talking and showing them something that she couldn't see.

After a moment Alice came back to it once the vision faded. "We're needed back at the house. Menah wants to talk to us." She said calmly not to frighten them.

"About what?" Rosalie asked.

"We'll just have to see." Alice replied and they all took off towards their house.

It didn't take them that long to make it back to their house. Alice was in the lead as she jumped in a tree and walked in through the window. She was followed by Esme then Rosalie. Right when they made it in the room each one of their mates went to their side. They then sat down on the couches leaving the loveseat open.

Just then Menah walked in holding Edward's hand. "I saw that you needed us here," Alice said sitting next to Jasper. Alice saw the look on her face seeing her confusion. Menah was a bundle of nerves. Jasper had to sift in his spot.

Menah sat next to Edward as she started talking. They all knew that this time was coming. The built up excited was clouding the air. Emmett and Alice were the most excited about learning what their friend really was. Everyone else just sat quietly with their curiosity.

She began with taking out an old looking book. She explained what she was and she's called an Eternal. "My abilities include the four elements of water, air, fire, and earth." When Menah started listing off each element. As she did that, the first one she produced a ball or water. Everyone leaned in to get a closer to. The water was moving as if it in a current, but stays in place. Emmett looked as if he wanted to reach out and touch it. Alice and Rosalie were more neutral to the act since they did see her breath underwater before.

When the water was gone a small wind came from nowhere. It blew their hair around along with their clothes. Everyone's reaction was filled with awe at what she can do. But when the wind stopped she produced a small spark in her hand.

Jasper could feel her hesitant when she did it. She knew that fire was the deadliest to them. She was only showing them what she could do. They were all starting to see just how powerful she could be. And last when the fire went out she grew a leaf from her hand. It grew just as it would from a tree. It was a brilliant green and it was real.

Carlisle face held the amazement as his family did. They knew of a vampire who can use the elements. However Menah was still like a human to them. She could breathe and eat regular food. It was a different experience. She could breathe under water amongst other things.

When she stopped talking for a moment Emmett had a moment to ask a question that has been bugging him for a while now. He raised his hand as if he was in class. Menah called on him with a small smile on her face.

"Edward bit you and you didn't turn into one of us. How are you going to live?" he asked. He wanted to know if she couldn't turn into a vampire how she could live for so long as they can.

"When we bond with our mate our bodies grows accustomed to them." She explained how she would be able to read his mind like he can others. Emmett was satisfied with that answer and left it alone. She then answered a question that Jasper asked. Rosalie was quiet the whole time until she asked why they wanted to kill her.

There was a brief pause in her talking. Menah looked down at her lap. "Carlisle was actually the only person to know about this. I made him promise not to tell anyone." Everyone, surprised, turned to look at him. Carlisle nodded unregretful. He was a man of his word and Menah needed his help. He knew she was a big welcome to this family and she would complete it.

"My people believed in having a ruler, but not just by blood, but of a true heart. However, I am the last of my kind… My father always called me princess, but it was a double meaning." She said bashfully. She knew they would get it. They were smart. Edward held her hand through the how process sensing all the emotions she had built into her. Maybe it was their bond that he knew that just was in distress, but excited.

"Wait, you're a princess!?" Emmett said in disbelief. He hung on to her story as soon as she started and listened to every word.

"No." Alice said coming into realization, "She's a Queen." Menah was the last good one of her kind. She wouldn't be a princess. Menah was the ruler of a dead race. Everyone could see how tense she was. She was scared and upset of what the future would hold for them.

Edward didn't know how intense the story was going to be, no one did. Everyone's thoughts were loud inside his head. Esme was more worried about how Menah can handle such a thing. The girl was only seventeen and it was too much for a child.

Edward listened in more on Esme for a moment, " _Poor girl. She shouldn't have to go through this. It's amazing to see what she can do. But there's so much more to her."_ Esme held Carlisle's hand tighter in her grip. " _I will love her no matter what."_ Esme could see all of the emotion in her eyes. She got up when Menah was done talking and pulled her into her arms.

"I didn't mean to drag anyone into this." Menah said sadly as if she done something terrible.

"We are family. We will protect you no matter what." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." She leaned her head on Edward's shoulder and he pulled her into his side.

Edward couldn't help, but listen in on the others. He loved Menah and he would support her. He just didn't know about the rest of his family. Carlisle was paying close attention to her. " _I just knew it was more than what it seemed. That day I bought her to her old home. I knew she was special. Now we can be a complete family."_

Emmett thoughts were not surprising to him, " _This is awesome. I have another little sister, but with powers! I wonder how fast she can swim underwater…"_ Edward let a smile show at that and shook his head.

Alice and Jasper just accepted her. She can hold her own against whoever would dare attack their clan. Alice was just excited for another sister. Jasper thought it would be nice to have someone around who can talk to him.

Now Rosalie another story, her thoughts were all over the place. She was the one to put her family before anything. However she was conflicted. She wanted everyone safe, but Menah already had some people chasing her. But Menah is family now. All Rosalie could do now is fight when the moment was right.

Now we were all done talking since we still had other things to accomplish. Everyone was up when Jasper stopped them and spoke up, "Wait… there was that time when you came here in the woods. I lied about what happened." Everyone looked at him remembering that night.

Menah nodded her head, "I know." He raised his eyebrows at that. "After you mentioned it, I remembered."

Everyone else was confused. He must have told them the same thing he told her. For a moment he explained what actually happened while he stared at Menah.

"What is he talking about, Menah?" Edward's voice seemed calm, but there was more that could be detected.

"That was the other side of me. She's the cursed side. If I was to fail in being with Edward I would be stuck in my mind as she takes over my body." She says standing next to her seat.

"But she was looking for Edward why would she," Jasper said it as if it was a foreign word, "Do that knowing that you would stay if you succeed?"

Now wanting to see the expression on their faces she turned to look out the window, "Even a damned soul could feel the pain they put on others. My other side knows that if I failed that she would be the one in pain for the rest of her life. That's why he wasn't the necklace, so that he could stop the pain that he placed on himself."

After that everyone went in their own directions for the rest of the day. It was something new to take in and the whole situation had them relieved. They finally knew what she was. The downside was the two people left to get her. Edward knew that it was better than having the Volturi wanting Alice and him.

Edward and Menah left the house to go relax. Carlisle was shift for work was coming up so he got ready to leave. And Esme was on her way to buy replacements for two chairs that Emmett destroyed after playing a game with Menah.

The only ones left in the house sat in another room. They wanted to talk amongst themselves to figure out what was going to happen.

"It kind of explains when I have a vision with Menah, it's cloudy. I don't know why, but it happens when she's involved." Alice said mostly to herself.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think it's cool that we don't have to change her and she's already like us." Emmett said with a huge smile.

"But Emmett she's the last of her kind. But she has the power to make more. Menah is a whole new being that no one has ever heard of." Rosalie said, "I love her like my own sister, but I hope that whoever's after her will be out of the picture soon. You saw what she did with the fire."

Alice spoke up then, "I know that she can take care of herself. She is strong enough to take that him down."

Jasper shook his head. "We never saw what he can do. He's different from her. When the time comes we will know what to do. Right now we should be hunting." They all agreed with him and headed for the back door to begin their day.


	6. The last Straw

I was at a lost at what to do so far. I've been working on other stories so I can get those published when I'm done with this one. But I promise to give my readers a better story. But I'm happy you left that review Shakilove made me want to write something more dramatic, but not too much. The most exciting stuff will be closer to the fighting. Btw, this chapter will have some cursing.

* * *

"Shit!" I yelled as I threw the book away from me. My head was pounding. I was annoyed at myself. I threw the now useless cauldrons at the wall. All of the ingredients were right, but I was missing something or doing it wrong. I tried to get it right for the fifth time and I was losing my patience.

I spent all morning searching for animals and bugs. The ingredients were like the ones that you hear on TV containing the eye of newt or feathers. If I knew that beforehand I would've just laughed my ass off. But I needed to stay focus.

I also rethought about having Leah help me. She was to help her pack just in case another vampire decided to come. I refused to be selfish if it meant catching whatever was after us.

I turned to look for my book to see what I was missing. I went up the stairs to find my purse where I placed my book. I flipped through the pages to get to the section on portions. This book is like many put together. I wish that I had seen how life was really like with my kind. The book was about history and taught you a lot that you need to know.

Once I got to the page I sat on the couch in the living room and started to read.

My eyebrows creased in confusion. Nothing was helping me. I turned the pages and tried to look, still nothing. Suddenly, "How could I be so stupid?" I shouted to myself. We need something that was from a vampire and not just hair. Only using hair will make her forget about that person. But I need something that all of them had venom.

I jumped off the couch and grabbed my purse on the way out of the house. To say I had a photographic memory I can be forgetful. Getting into my jeep I took out my phone and called Bella. It rang three times till she picked it up, "Bella! Are you home?"

"I'm on my way right now." She mumbled into the phone. Something was up and I could tell by the way she talked.

I sped up the car, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, Jacob sought of kissed me… And I punched him." I almost pushed down on the brakes of my car.

"He did what!" I shouted into the phone. I just knew Jacob was going to do something. Bella have this obsession with wanting to be a part of something that's out of her element. She didn't like Jacob like that, but she was leading him on. And Jacob was the ass for thinking it could go further. He didn't even imprint on her. "I'll be home in five minutes."

It wasn't five, but close enough the way I was speeding. I got out of my car seeing Jacob and Bella standing by his car. I calmed down a little bit in the car so I wouldn't hurt him because I wanted to tear a limb off.

"Bella get inside," she was about to protest, but I shut her up, "Get in the house." I said slowly and harshly. She nodded her head and ran inside. "Now you explain."

Jacob leaned on his car. "I just, Bella has being talking about how she was going to become a vampire." I swear I could have choked on air at what he just said. I didn't really tell the pack about what I was going to do with Bella. "I didn't understand since she isn't with Edward anymore. She said that they would kill her if she was to remain human. I just had to kiss her to show her that I would protect her."

I held my hand up, "Jacob." I said in a whiny voice then sighed and looked behind us to see that Bella was at us through the kitchen window. "Bella has some explaining to do. But I have a headache right now so it can wait." I looked back to Jacob. "Jacob I told her I was going to help her, that doesn't mean she will be turned. But I will explain it soon, to all of you."

"Then why did she say that? She has no purpose to be one of them." He asked desperately.

"Because she is hanging on to lose hope." I pick up his hand and gave him a small squeeze, "just like you are. You do not love her Jacob-"he jerked his hand from mine.

"You know nothing." He said coldly. I just watched as he got into his car and drove off.

Now I was frustrated. My headache increased and I was not about to make it worst by arguing with Bella. I went into the house to hear Charlie talking with Bella. They were in the kitchen and she was holding her wrist. "You should have someone look at her." I walked further into the room. I look at her wrist, "It looks like it's only a sprain. I'll bring you over to see Dr. Cullen."

Bella must have told Charlie what happened already since he didn't bring it up, "Bella you gotta be more careful." He shook his head and turned to me, "Make sure she gets it looked at." He picked up the papers he had been looking at for work.

"Alright," I gave him a kiss on the cheek and making sure I grab Bella's good hand.

In the car Bella broke the comfortable silence. "So why did you call me early? You never… got to tell me."

Oh yeah. "It's actually about this whole Aro situation. I have a way to get around you, not dying." I said the last part slowly.

"What! How? Tell me." she demanded.

I could tell her, just not the part on how. If I did then I would have to explain myself. And knowing her she would ask questions until I would scream at her. "I can't tell you how I did it. But I can make you forget that vampires exist along with the pack. You won't forget them, just the special part of them."

"Special?" she questioned, "I could be too. I don't see why I have to stay human." She mumbled the last bit.

"Seriously? You have no reason to be a vampire. If you would have just listened to be in the first place to leave Edward alone you wouldn't be acting that way."

"That's it, you're jealous."

My eye twitched at the word. "I could never be jealous. I was more hell bent on ripping you apart." Now I was yelling and driving fast.

"Whatever, when this is all over I will be happy to go back with Mom."

That's it. I pulled over and got out of the car. "You know how to get there." that was all I said as I closed the door and ran into the woods.

I had to calm down before I did anything drastic. My hands shook as I walked in the direction of the house. I bent down and slammed my hands into the ground. I took some deep breaths to slowdown my heart. I couldn't let rage take over.

I was furious. First they both were being selfish. Bella was trying to hold onto Jacob to try and pull herself into this world. And Jacob was just eating it up as if they were imprinted. I refuse to let anyone get hurt. Just thinking about it made me beyond angry, but I will hold it in, or try. And then she speaks to me like that. As if no one was trying to help her. All this shit is her fault.

I spent some time standing in front of the house where Bella was just pulling up to. I used some speed to get here. She got out of the car and started to walked towards the door and me and not realizing it. Her head was down. "You ready?" her head popped up surprised. She was confused. I didn't have the energy.

The door was left unlocked and I walked in. "Papa Carlisle. We have a mission for you."

The next moment he came down the stairs from his study. "What can I do for you?" asked once he got down the stairs. For a moment I pictured my father coming towards me. I wish I could speak with them some more since I had that dream with them, if you could call it that.

I shook my head from the irregular thought, "Bella here had a little… incident. Would you check it out?"

He nodded his head and pointed to a stool that she can sit in. Bella sat down and held up her wrist. Behind me I felt a small breeze and a familiar shiver ran down my spine. I let a smile grace my face. I haven't seen him all day.

Edward reached over me and handed Carlisle rolled up gauze. He pulled his arm back and wrapped it around my waist. "Hi," I said softly, now calm from being close to my mate. Mate? It was weird, but I still liked saying it. It made it more natural I suppose.

"It's just a sprain, should heal fairly quickly." Carlisle said wrapping Bella's hand up. I didn't know I was staring into his eyes until the doctor said anything. My eyes snapped over to Bella to see him almost done.

In that moment Emmett and Jasper came into the room. Emmett jumped on the counter, "Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?" I snickered at the comment. Edward nudged me. Knowing Bella that could have happened.

"I punched a werewolf in the face." She said ignoring me.

Emmett smirked, "Bad ass... You would've been one tough little newborn." Cue the crickets. The look on Bella's face resembled mine just before we got here.

"I would've been tough enough to take you on."

Rosalie had a smug look on her face. "Congrats. Maybe we should feed you to the dogs."

I sent her a harsh glare, "Lay off Rosalie." Maybe I didn't calm just yet.

"You should be happy. She's won't try to throw herself at Edward anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked her. She didn't say anything, but looked behind me at Bella.

Jasper then walked closer to me, "Calm down, Menah." He was reaching his hand towards me. I slapped it away from me.

"No," I went back to looking at Bella. "What's Rosalie talking about?" Bella was like a deer frozen in front of the headlights. She was stuttering trying to gets her words out. I frowned and balled up my fist.

My heart beat was going entirely too fast for a moment then it seemed to slow down. It slowed down drastically.

… _Bump…_ I took a step towards Bella.

… _Bump…_ "Menah, stop." I didn't know who said it.

… _Bump…_ "What did Rosalie mean, _Bella_?" I told her still taking small steps towards her.

… _Bump…_ Edward came to stand in front of me. "Do not listen to Rose. Look at me."

… _Bump…_ "I-I" Bella was scared as she seen me coming towards her. She stared at me frightened. It added confusion to my growing rage.

… _Bump…_ I looked down to see that my nails grew into claws. I felt my canine teeth grow. My eyes must be glowing too now.

… _Bump…_ A smirk grew on my face. I felt another presence, but not in the room, but my mind. I was there, but not there.

… _Bump…_ Edward was now holding me back. His face was morphed into worry and seriousness. "Get Bella out of here, now!"

 _...Bump…_ "My Love, don't be so dramatic." The voice was harsh and higher than mine. "I just want to talk."

* * *

How did you like? And just to say, she's not mad at Rosalie, she was just bottling in her feelings and she exploded.

Please leave a review saying how you felt about this chapter.


	7. The Other Side OF Me

I'm trying to update as fast as I could because my laptop is broken. I had to wait to buy a cord to hook it up to my TV.

And review so I could see how you liked this chapter. I hope it was entertaining as I think it is. I wanted to wait to bring her out, but I changed it.

* * *

Edward POV

It happened so fast. Menah suddenly charged for Bella. Her face was morphed into anger and joy. She was going to try and kill Bella. This was not her.

Jasper seemed to catch on in such a short time. He ran behind her and grabbed her around the waist. I ushered Bella out of her seat. "Emmett, get her out of here." He nodded his head. He left with Bella and Rosalie tagged along. She probably thought it was wise sense she was the one to push Menah.

Carlisle was waiting for her to stop moving, but she fought hard. I finally walked towards her. She saw me and smirked. She stopped moving, but pushed Jasper away from her. I have never seen her like this before. I was kind of hesitant. "Menah?"

"Yes?" she moved towards me, swaying her hips, "I finally get to see you for myself." her voice… it was different, a little deeper.

"Where is she?" I asked her. This was the other side to her that Jasper seen.

She raises her eyebrows up at the question, "Menah's resting. After leaving her to die was exhausting on both ends. I thought she could use a break." I pulled a face that the statement. "I was very very angry at the fact that you let it go so far." She pouted her lips at my sour expression, "Oh, honey, I'm not trying to make you feel bad, just stating a fact." The way she talked made me questioned her judgment.

For a moment I stood not knowing how to deal with this situation. I started to read her thoughts and was completely surprised. I could hear the both of them, talking. Menah's voice was clear in my mind, but she was distant. "Well it's not working."

She only shrugged her shoulders. Jasper was staring at Menah as if he was looking right through her. He could hear what Jasper was thinking, "… _strange she's numb. It's as if she's not here like an empty space."_

I looked to Jasper. "Jasper, you should see what Alice is up to." Jasper only nodded his head and left the house. He was to go and inform Alice of what was going on.

Carlisle patted my shoulder. I could hear his thoughts. "Be careful. Remember that Menah said that her other side would ensure that the curse will be broken. That means doing anything to make that come true." I nodded my head towards Carlisle. He ran out to seek out Esme.

Third POV

Ever since they got in the car no one spoke a word. The radio was playing a country song eliminating the silence. Bella was fidgeting in her seat trying to make out what was happening. She certain grew more confused thinking about how Menah's nails grew, eyes colored, and she sprouted fangs.

Rosalie and Emmett seemed to be in their own world as they held hands in the front seat of Emmett's Jeep. Emmett was in fact serious. He was to make sure that Bella was safe. They all saw what Menah could do and couldn't take a chance. He loves her like a sister and would keep her from doing anything she would regret.

Now Rosalie on the other hand was angry at herself. If she would've never opened her mouth they would all be good right now. She didn't even want to think what was going on back at the house, but hoped everyone was safe.

"Babe, you have to calm down or you'll break my hand." Instantly she loosened her grip, but still held on.

She sighed, "I can't help but feel bad."

"You shouldn't. You remember when she came over to talk. She said she was moody. We didn't know it was going to go so far."

Bella decided to speak up, "You shouldn't blame yourself." Rose glared out the window. "Just before we came here… I said some things to her that made her upset and I had to drive the rest of the way there."

Neither one of them said anything to Bella. They were both too tense. Bella crossed the line with Edward and disrespected someone who has always been there for her. And then Emmett and Rose had to leave the house. On one had called them yet to say if anything was wrong and it was worrying.

Once they were outside Bella's house Emmett's phone rung. The caller ID showed that it was Jasper. He answered it, "Is everything alright? How is Menah doing?" Emmett demanded. Bella was getting out of the car, but slowed down to listen in. She wished she had super hearing like them right now.

"Everything's okay. We left the house. We left them both so they can talk. It's safe to say that Bella doesn't need anyone to watch her." Jasper explained quickly. "However, she's not really herself."

"What do you mean?"

"That night she came for Edward. She's the same now. It's the cursed side of her." Emmett gripped the wheel more worried than before. "But she's with Edward. Bella will be safe."

"Are you sure?" Jasper let out a quick yes. "Okay, we'll be back soon." they both hung up the phone.

"Is she alright?" Bella asked not outside of the Jeep.

"Not really. She'll stay with us tonight. Just get some sleep." Emmett waved to her. Rosalie ignored her while staring at the phone. "Don't worry. She's probably sleeping it off." He said to reassure her. He knew it wasn't true.

Menah's Other Side POV

I sat on a loveseat and patted the spot next to me. He looked reluctantly to even come closer. I wanted to growl at the notion. I was his mate either freaking way. Menah was struggling inside as she watched the scene. " _Please be nice. I don't know how he would react."_

" _You know very well I wouldn't do that… on purpose."_ I replied inside of my head.

My eyes followed him as he sat in another chair across from me. "What, or who are you exactly?"

"I'm still your dear finance." Edward didn't reply, "Think of me as a personality. I'm still Menah, but more extroverts. I'm sure you know of me, her other side?" He nodded his head. "Then you know what you must do."

" _We will not bond until our wedding!"_ The yelling made me winch me. He noticed. _"He will not change his mind and I won't let him."_

"The only option we have right now is to watch out for the newborns." He remarked. "Once this is over then we can be in peace."

I shook my head and tsk. "Are you sure about that my love?" I stood up from the seat.

"What do you mean?"

A bubbly laugh bounced around the room, "You know nothing! The man who will come for me will come for my head. Now I am vulnerable. Until _I_ am gone your luck is down. Menah isn't as powerful as you all think."

" _Shut up! He doesn't need to know that."_

"You know that I will protect you no matter what." He couldn't believe that this was evening happening.

"You can try, doesn't mine you will succeed." He watched as I walked towards him. I practically pinned him down with my gaze. Edward sat still as I climbed into his lap. "I love you. I may be the unwanted side, but I need you to stop it. It hurts just knowing that if that monster did anything I will be trapped."

I could hear her almost crying inside. " _Stop it please. We will take him down. Don't try to force him to do anything."_

Edward held my head back, "Just stop and give her back to me."

My glowing eyes narrowed at him, "Fine. That doesn't mean I'm going anywhere." I pointed at my head. "I will still be here when you need me." He didn't say anything as he sat under me. I could feel eyes stopped glowing. My teeth shrunk back to normal. The color reappeared to my skin and the claws went back to short nails. My eyes then rolled into the back of my head.

Menah's POV

The first thing I noticed was the smell of food cooking. I couldn't help, but breathe in deeply. Lately, I haven't been eating much. I was in my room in the Cullen's house. My memory was blurry as to why I was here. The last thing I remember was talking with Rosalie and Bella. I stretched my arms over my head.

A moment later I paused. I sucked in a deep breath and clutched my necklace. My hand twitched feeling the heat of the stone. The memory came rushing back to me as if I recorded it. "What the absolute fuck." I hopped out of the bed.

I lost control. The other time she was out I was asleep. It was completely different now. It was strange having no control over myself. I fisted my hands in my hair. What if something would have happened to Bella? What if someone else makes me angry? Will I hurt them too?

"Go away," I felt someone come closer to the room. They stood in the doorway. In a second I felt my mind clam down. The thoughts slowed down. Before all of this I was normal. I miss it now.

"Hey, Jasper. Where's Edward?" I asked him sitting on my bed.

"I thought it would be best for him to calm you down first." Edward replies coming in the room. Jasper left soon he knew that I settled down. Edward took my hands in his and kissed each one. I smile at the small gesture. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly, no. I feel like everything's going to fall apart. I'm losing control of myself." I voiced. His arms wrapped around me and we both lay back on the bed.

He leaned in and kissed my temple. He make me face him, "You will be fine." He says firmly. "I will make sure of it. Soon we will be married and happy." It was still unbelievable how he could make me feel happy and loved.

I wanted to embrace his words, "Before that we still have to watch out for an army of newborns, worry about the Volturi…" I listed the problems, "… watch out for that bastard."

He shushed me, "Not now. For now all you have to do is rest and eat. Esme was worried and cooked, a lot."

I sighed and moved away from him. "Okay, food now, then rest?" he nodded his head. "Good my stomach was going to eat itself.


	8. How to spoil a party

Sorry for the delay. I've recently got into Walking Dead and have been watching it all the time while writing a story for it. But I will finish this before I can do any other story.

And for the scenes, I wanted things to seem a little normal. I wanted to have some normal conversations, if that would ever be possible.

* * *

To say I was relived, was an understatement. A fear of mine was losing my footing in front of so many people. Graduation was an important day for everyone. It was taking a step in a new direction. It was a time to determine where we would be after high school. But it was also leaving something behind. For most of our lives we've been in school and learned different things. It was time for us to leave our nest and venture on our own.

Now I was sitting between Ryan and Candice. Edward insisted that I did because he said I should spend as much time as I could with them. I was a sad, but we both understood what's going to happen soon. So here I was clutching the hands of my best friends as Jessica gave her speech.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up... Our answers were things like astronaut, president... or in my case, a princess. When we were ten, they asked again, and we answered, rock star, cowboy, or in my case, a gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this... ...who the hell knows?" I laughed along with everyone else. It was actually sad to think that once I married Edward my choices would be limited. But being with him was worth it.

"This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love, a lot. Major in philosophy, because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind, and change it again, because nothing is permanent. So, make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask what we wanna be... we won't have to guess. We'll know." I clapped my hands when she was done. It was a good speech. It was inspiring.

The rest of the day consisted of picture taking and being squash in people arms. Charlie became tearful a couple of times. It was a happy feeling for me to know that he was proud of us. Renee also showed up. She already gave us our presents for when we visited her. I was finally happy to have a day without all drama.

…

The party was a blast. I knew a lot of people would shot up to see the mystery of where and how they lived. I walked down the stairs looking for my two best friends. I could see Bella walking away from Jessica and Angela. I've been avoiding her since that night. I didn't want to end up hurting her.

Ryan and Candice were dancing. Before I went up to them I walked over to Jessica. I tapped her shoulder, "Hey Jessica." I said loud to be heard over the music.

She looked surprised. I didn't usually talk to her. "Hey Menah, what's up."

"I just wanted to say your speech was perfect." A big smile grew on her face, "It was inspiring."

"Thanks… that means a lot."

I nodded my head, "Have fun, if you need anything I'll be around." I waved to her and Jessica and went looking for Edward. But I couldn't see him anywhere. Shrugging my shoulders I went over to Emmett. He and Jasper were keeping people entertained. I walked over and patted Jasper on the shoulder for comfort. He was used to having to be himself at home, but humans were everywhere.

"What's up Menah? You finally decided that I was more fun to be around." He sent me a big, dimpled smile.

I tilted my head, innocently, "No, I couldn't find Edward." I pouted. "So, I had to settle for you." He looked at me baffled and looked to Jasper who shook his head. Emmett was going to retort, but a song of mine came on. "Oh my god. I love this song." I bobbed my head song along.

The next second Emmett lifted me up and swung me in a circle. The laugh I gave was loud and carefree. It was genuine. I was happy right now. I hugged Emmett around his shoulders, "I love you, big brother." I said softly. He loosened the hug and grinned down at me, "Love you too, sis. Now go find your friends. They were asking for you." Laughed and went to look for them.

I went into the crowd and saw Candice. She was dancing next to Ryan. I went behind her and threw my arms around her. My song was still on so I started dancing with them before it went off.

My head bobbed to the music. I stood behind Candice. Ryan was on her other side. This made me remember when I first met them. Ryan was one of those freestyle dancers. He's really good. Candice was already his friend. The both of them and some others were in a small park close to their neighborhood. I was there just exploring the place where I grew up. I stumbled upon them and even joined in a dance. It was fun.

I must have been lost in the music because I was startled when two hands wrapped around my waist. Edward was smirking as he held me. "That's not funny."

"It was kind of funny." He then started to walk me in another direction. We went up the stairs the others. I was grateful. Edward and I haven't had any alone time for a while. Too much was going on and things were only going to get worst. "Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?"

I laughed, "You only told me about a hundred times." I placed my arms around his neck, "But have I told you how much I loved your scent." It was true, he always smelled so good. It never changed.

"You never mentioned it, but I could hear it in your thoughts." He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't contain the shudder that ran threw me. "I don't think they need us here. We can go over to my house." I moved from the embrace and grabbed his hand. We was about to follow me, but then he went rigged. "Edward, everything alright?" I placed my hand on his face.

He shook his head. I turned and saw Alice staring at us. She looked scared. We both walked towards her. That's when saw Bella standing with Jacob, Embry, and Quil. I narrowed my eyes at them. Bella probably invited them here. It's not like I didn't want to see them here. But vampires and wolves are enemies. Not a good combination.

…

"They'll be here in four days." Alice said standing next to Jasper. We stood in a room away from the party to have a discussion on what was going on. Bella stood next to Jacob.

Carlisle leaned on the table next to me and Edward. "This could turn into a blood bath." Well it would be more like a dust battle. Vampires are basically stone and no blood.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked Alice.

"I didn't see anyone I recognize. Maybe one..." She made a face most likely showing Edward who she saw in her vision.

"I know his face. He's local, Riley Biers. He didn't start this." Edward explained. Riley wouldn't be making an army for no reason and having them come here. We didn't even know the guy.

"Whoever did is staying out of the action." I accused. "They're doing it on purpose." We don't even have to guess who is doing this.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision." Carlisle continued making me freeze. How the hell would she even know that about Alice?

Jasper quipped, "Either way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"Hold up. What damn army?" Crap, I never got around to telling them. I haven't even told them about the freak out I had. I wanted to forget that even happened.

"Newborns. Our kind." Jasper explained shortly.

"What are they after?"

"They were passing around Menah's Bella's scent. A red blouse and a black scarf."

Jacob tensed hearing the news. "They're after them?" he turned to Carlisle. "What the hell does this mean?"

"It means an ugly fight." Carlisle replied making my heart sink. "With lives lost." I would hope it never came to that. I don't think I could handle it. Edward reached over and squeezed my shaking hands.

"Alright... We're in." Jacob announced. I swear I was going to shout at him, but I thought that it would be best to get more help. It didn't make my upsetting stomach feel any better.

"No. You'll get yourselves killed no way." Bella said something for the first time. She looked at him pleading.

"I wasn't asking for permission." He said too calm for me.

"Menah," she said my name. She thought I would be against this. Hell if it wasn't an army then I would kill them myself, but I didn't have that much power.

"It means more protection for you." I told her. Jacob had this obsession with her that was getting to me. She would leave after all of this and he would just be miserable. I shook my head at Bella denying support to her thoughts.

Carlisle and Jacob then made an agreement. Jasper would show everyone how to fight a newborn. Knowing that the army was coming within four days made me discontent. I was about to go back and rejoin the party when Alice addressed me.

"There's one more thing, Menah?" I looked at her almost peeved. We just had graduation and now we needed to celebrate. I didn't want to hear anything else. "You remember the man that attacked you when you were with Edward."

"Yeah, he was with the woman. What about him?" I nodded my head recalling the event.

"Well, he's coming here with the army." Instantly I was in front of her. Everyone was unfazed except for Bella and the shifters.

"Show me." My voice was desperate. She looked over to Edward. I walked over to him and stood still. He sighed and opened up his mind to me. I could see them passing around the pieces of clothing. Then the man shows up and points at my scarf. He looked the same with weird skin color and glowing eyes. "Why was he showing himself? Wouldn't he want to be a surprise? Why is he coming here?" I was asking the questions mostly to myself.

Carlisle came over to me placed his hands on my shoulders. He looked me right in the eyes. I could see the emotion behind that one gaze, "Menah I know you remember the day when you brought me to your old home. Do you remember what I said? I said that I will protect you and make sure that you're safe. I will not go back on my word."

I smiled brightly thinking on that day. I pulled Carlisle in for a big hug, "I might not be happy about what's going on, but the same goes for me. I will protect you and everyone else." I stepped away from him and whipped my face of the tears. "Now can I go back and party?" I said excitedly, mood changing. Jasper had to have done that.

…

The next day I was in the house with the pack minus a few of them on patrol. Emily got done making cookies when I came over. It's been close to two weeks since I been around. And things have happened. Jared imprinted on a girl named Kim. He didn't tell her yet. That was good though.

The pack heard of the army by the time I got over. They were all excited to defeat some vampires. It made me question if they ever did. It had me fearing that the lack of experience that someone would get hurt or worst. That was the main reason why I came over.

Emily greeted me with open arms. I rushed in to hug her. The time to hang out with them was going to come to a stop one day so I'm going to spend as much time with the pack and my two best friends.

"How are you, Menah?" Emily asked me once she stepped away from me.

I smiled and followed her back to the kitchen. "Honestly, I want to get this over with. I can't remember the last time that I relaxed."

She nodded her head in understanding. "Don't worry. After this you'll we all can relax." She shook her head and looked at the boys, "Maybe you can. Dealing with them isn't easy."

"Come on Emily, you don't mean that." Embry said, "We're not that bad."

I laughed, "You guys are awful. No one wants to deal with a pack of crazy teenage boys." A chorus of protests came from the other guys. "Anyway I came here for a favor." They all looked at me standing sheepishly, "Can I have some hair from your wolf form? I just need a little from each of you." I smiled at them innocently as they eyed me like I was crazy.

…

"Okay, this is done. All I need is the venom." I told Edward as I stirred the 'potion'. I already, put the pack's fur in the cauldron. I drained the hair so Bella won't choke on it like I knew she would. Edward handed me a glass jar filled with a clear liquid. The potion was brown right now. As I poured the venom in, it turned a bright red. A puff of red smoke shot out from the cauldron. "If I choice to be a fictional character from a movie. A witch would be the last thing."

Edward chuckled, "Technically you're an Eternal." I gave him a short looked and went back to stirring the potion. "And I love you either way."

"I love you too." I sent him a smile and set the pot to the side. I placed a kiss to his lips. "Now all we have to do it wait."

"For how long?" he asked once we got into his car.

"It won't be ready until… three months." The look on his face showed me that he knew. "Around the time for the wedding. I just thought that Aro would be there and I couldn't have Bella questioning red eyes. The amount of vampires showing up is a little unnerving. Alice should have at least told me first."

He held my hand over the arm rest. "Alice can get a little too carried away. But we trust… most of them that's coming. We've known them for years. There is nothing to worry about."

I squeezed his hand in mine, "I feel like that's all I could do is worry nowadays."


	9. Just a broken rib

When I watched Eclipse again I thought they knew Victoria was behind it. Like who else would make an army to attack them. It was kind of obvious really.

* * *

Today will be the first time I could see them fight. I especially wanted to go head to head with Emmett. I don't know what I will be doing during the fight, but I couldn't sit around. No one would die on my watch. I just wish that when Edward find out, he won't freak out. Bella sat in the backseat with us. She couldn't be alone with the vampires hunting us. I could tell she was curious just as much as me.

Edward was speeding in Emmett's Jeep to where we're meeting the pack. It scared me knowing that most of my friends and family were about to have battle. I shook my head over the mixed feelings. Edward came to stop where we could see the others waiting for us. I hopped out the car and walked towards them. Edward reached for my hand once he was next to me. I squeezed his hand for comfort.

The moment we made it to the others, the pack came. We all watched as they walked between the trees. I smiled and waved at them. I knew they would show up in their wolf forms.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward informed Carlisle.

"They came. That's what matters." He replied. "Will you translate?" Edward nodded, agreeing. Carlisle walked closer to the pack. I rolled my eyes as Bella greeted Jake. Alice came over and stood between us. "Welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know how the 'newborns' differ from us." Edward translated.

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful... than in our first several months of this life." Carlisle then backed away to let Jasper talk.

Jasper addressed them, "Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army, doesn't need thousands like a human army. And no human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are, first... Never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. The second... Never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose." I listened to him not knowing that. I should ask more about them. "Emmett," Jasper called making me clap my hands in delight. They walked behind us close to the Jeep. "Don't hold back."

"Not in my nature." Emmett replied and charged at him.

I stood bouncing on my feet watching them. They were being thrown around and the dirt was flying up. They made sure not to go too fast so we could watch properly.

"Never lose focus." Jasper told Emmett when he slammed him to the ground.

Emmett got up then and walked over to Rosalie. Carlisle and Edward walked to the area and faced each other. They ran towards each at high speed. I grabbed Bella's hand as I continued to watch. This was way better than watching wrestling.

Edward threw Carlisle to the ground and stood up. He faced Jasper, "One more thing…" Carlisle got up and brought Edward to the ground. "Never turn your back on your enemy."

I held Edward's hand as we watch Jasper and Rosalie fight. "To think that I lived with you guys and never knew that you all could fight like this." I said in wonder. He put his arm around my waist in response.

My favorite was Alice. When she fought it was like she was dancing. Maybe it was because she was fighting against her mate. They both walked away and I took a step from Edward.

"Hey Emmett," I called him over, "How about we fight?"

He laughed and threw his head back, "Against a vampire. Lay off the donuts then we could talk."

No he did not just call me fat. I was going to make him pay for that. "Too chicken to fight a girl?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at my nails, "The strongest Cullen and you couldn't even take on a little girl."

He huffed and stepped away from Rose, "You asked for it." I smiled at his reaction. He was serious, but still playful.

The only people to see me actual use my abilities were Edward and Jasper. Jasper actual taught me some moves. I only ran with Rose and Alice. I wasn't going to use my powers, but only my strength and speed. I could see my fiancé glaring at us from where he stood. I blew him a kiss and turned to Emmett who charged for me. In the last second I jumped high and landed behind him. I kicked him in the back making him fall.

He growling and got up. He used his inhuman speed and appeared behind me. He threw me up in the air. Emmett grabbed the back of my back shirt and slammed me to the ground. The wind was knocked out of me. But it didn't deter me. I lifted up my foot and kicked Emmett in the stomach making him move back a few feet away. My eyes widen at the display. I saw the playfulness leave his eyes. He ran in front of me and tried to throw a punch, but I ducked.

I threw a punch, but he grabbed my arm and turned me around in his arms, "You give?" he asked me.

"Never," I yanked his arms from around me and lifted my leg up behind me. Without looking I kicked him in the face. He held his face as a small crack was left behind only to close up.

Changing tactics I charged for him. He ducked from the fist I threw at him. We took two minutes throwing punches and trying to avoid them. He nailed me right in the ribs. He then grabbed my arm by surprise and pinned me to the ground. He leaned down and smiled, "I win."

I stuck my tongue at him, "That's only because you're seventy years older than me." he helped me off of the ground. I notice Edward came closer.

"Spoken like a sore loser." I murmured an idiot under my breath as he walked away.

"Are you okay? I noticed the hit you took." Edward asked me while trying to lift me shirt.

I slapped his hands away. "I'm fine. It's going to heal in a few minutes." I glanced around the area noticing the pack leaving. Jacob was the last to leave. I guess that was it for today. Only three more days till the army came.

Edward brought me over to sit on a log. He called Carlisle over. "I think she has a broken rib."

Carlisle nodded, "Mind if I look?" he asked me.

"Of course not," he lifted my shirt to show that I had a bruise on my left rib cage. He touched it with his cold hands. I hiss at the pain more. I lay back on the log when he asked me to.

"It appears to be broken. You should heal it now before it moves out of place."

I looked past him and to the ground. I placed my hand in the dirt. I remember the first time when I use the earth to gain the energy to heal. I could feel a tingle in my hand to my torso. Emmett came over to see what was happening. The rib was mending itself and the bruise was fading.

"That's so cool," Emmett whispered. The reaction made me laugh.

Later that night I couldn't shake my thoughts. It confused me as to why they didn't suspect Victoria. She had a reason to come after us. James was dead from his own fault, but we stopped him. The newborns were even passing around our scent. No one, but Victoria knew about us like that. Aro wouldn't be stupid enough to do all of this.

I walked down the stairs hearing Bella and Charlie were asleep. I grabbed my keys off the table and left the darkened house. It was well past midnight. I couldn't sleep. Too much was going to happen within the next two days. I climbed into my Jeep and started the car.

"What are you doing?" I heard the passenger door close and I jumped hitting my head on the window. I looked over to a concerned Edward.

"Well, I'm not trying to get a concussion… I was about to head over to your house." I rub the sore spot on my head.

Not long after Edward and I were sitting with Emmett and Jasper. I have no idea where the rest are. They might be hunting. I told the three of them of why I haven't been able to sleep. Emmett was the one to oppose.

"Alice would've seen if she wanted to make an army." He proclaimed.

My eyes widened realizing something, "Unless she's hiding behind them, and she's letting someone else decide." I ran my hands over my hair, now angry, "Well, who else could be doing this? Victoria is the only one we know that's out for revenge." I explained to my soon to be brother in law. "She must have been watching and listening to us for some time. Enough to know about Alice power."

Jasper sighed and agreed with me, "It makes sense."

"If that's the case then you and Bella will need to get away from here." Edward spoke up from beside me.

"What?" I almost shouted, "I'm not just gonna hide, while you're taking all the risks for me?"

He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. "If its Victoria involved... I need to keep you as far away from the fight as possible."

"But… you've seen what I could do. I can stay safe." Jasper and Emmett walked out the back door to give us some privacy.

"With the wolves in this, it's an easy win. The rest of us, aren't gonna have enough to do."

"I am not going to leave. We cannot be apart again. Do you remember what we had to go through to be here? We have to stay together. We'll both be worried and I can't have you distracted."

He nodded slowly, "Okay, you're right."

"Good, I'm coming with you." I smiled, but for only a second.

"No, we've got to stay away together… away from the fight." He was not making this easy for me.

"I can't make you choose between me and your family, it's..."

He cut me off. "The only way I can protect you," he wrapped and arm around me knowing I would agree.

"Fine, but Bella comes along. I have to keep her in my line of sight." She had to stay close just in case Victoria would try anything else. Part of this was my fault. I feel as if I needed to fight. I didn't want anyone getting hurt because of me.


	10. More Than A Sleepover

Sorry for the delay in writing. I didn't know how busy I would be. And I also didn't know what I wanted to write for this chapter. But I finally got it.

P.S. There will be some M rated works in this chapter.

* * *

Edward, Jasper, Bella, and I walked in the direction Jacob and Seth were coming from. We decided to find a place on side of the mountain. If Bella wasn't here I would've been fighting, but she had to be safe. More for Charlie's sake. Soon as they reached us Jacob started, "You're not fighting? What, you pull a muscle or something?"

"Jake shut up." I said while Seth smiled from behind him, "He's doing it for us, okay?"

He didn't seemed fazed, "Whatever. Just tell me the plan?"

Jasper turned to look at him, "This field will give us an advantage in battle. We need to lure the newborns with both of their scent. It needs to end here."

"We are going on a campsite. Even if he carries either one of us, they'll still pick up our scents." I said once Jasper was done.

"Your stench, however, is revolting." Edward chimed in.

"Dude, you really don't want to start comparing stinks."

Bella jumped in, "What he means, is that your scent will mask mine if you carry me. And Seth will carry Menah."

"Done." Jake said not even giving it a second thought. Of course he didn't. He got to carry the girl he started crushing on.

Seth spoke up for the first time. "I finally get the chance to sweep you off your feet." I giggled at the statement walking towards him.

"This is not a good idea." Edward said, second guessing the plan.

"Edward. They won't want to get anywhere near their... odor." Jasper said reassuring him before I could.

"Okay, let's just try it." Bella said and Jake picked her up. Seth quickly picked me up. I was surprised. Yes, he was a shape shifter, but he was still the smallest one.

"Eau de wolf, comin' up."

"Run." Seth ran in front of Jacob and Bella. I think Jake let us go before them so they could talk.

For a while Seth kept glancing down at me. I was waiting for him to say something.

"Okay, spill it Seth." I said. I moved my head from resting on his shoulder.

He pouted for a moment. "Are you going to leave us? You know the pack. We know when you get married you're going to have to leave because of them."

"Seth, "I sighed, "I will have to leave, but not now. And when I do I will visit. The pack is still family. Never forget that."

"It's just that Leah have been so upset. After everything that happened I think she'll take it the worst." And I agreed with him. It makes me glad that Ryan and Candice are going off to school. They would be too occupied with their lives.

"It's alright. We have to appreciate the time that we have together." I told him once we made it to the spot. Seth set me down as we waited for Bella and Jacob.

They came not to long after. And since Jasper didn't appear we knew that the plan worked. I didn't think it was necessary to carry me back. I glanced at Seth and he nodded his head in understanding. I wanted to run the rest of the way back. Seth and I would do it whenever we had the time.

We moved out from their view as they began to talk again. I took off once I was positive they couldn't see. Seth ran beyond me, serious. I laughed and ran dodging tress along the way. Once I grew closer to where Edward was I sped up. His back was turned, but Jasper was facing me. Before Edward could see what he was laughing at I jumped on Edward's back, accidently bringing him down.

I laughed loudly and rolled off of him. He sat up glaring. "Aww," I said between the giggling. "Don't be such a sour puss."

He kept the glare on his face, but smirked. "You'll regret that soon enough." I paused in my cheerful mood and looked at him curiously.

…

Bell drove us back home once we were finished. We could see Alice talking to Charlie from the porch. I climbed out of her truck and walked towards them.

"Okay, Alice. Don't be a stranger." Dad told Alice. He had a big smile on his face. I haven't seen him smile like that in a while. What the hell was going on?

"Okay." She said to him before he went inside the house. "Your alibi for the battle is all arranged." Alice announces, turning to us.

"Really?" I asked.

"I told your father that our whole family's going camping this weekend. So you and I are having a sleep over at my house. Charlie is going fishing anyway." Alice informed us.

"Charlie? You guys are on a first name basis now?" Bella asked in disbelief. But I shook my head. Alice was always a little charmer.

"Me, he likes. Actually, Menah and Edward will have the house to their selves tonight." Alice said making me freeze. Bella looked confused.

"Like alone?" I asked. I can't even remember the last time we were actually alone. The other times I was either too tired are stressed. We would have a whole house tonight. That's why he said that earlier.

"We're all going hunting, powering up for the battle. And Bella… Emily offered for you to stay the night." After a moment of silence Bella agreed.

"You're welcome." She smiled at me. The three of us said our goodbyes and heading into. Bella went upstairs to her room. I went to the kitchen for some water. Charlie was fixing a sandwich.

"Hey." He said when I walked to the cabinets. "Do you want a sandwich?"

"No, I'm good."

"Well, the sister... I like."

"Alice. Yeah, she's cool." After a moment of silence I said, "Hey, Dad. I was wondering... Why didn't you get remarried, after Renee?"

"I don't know... Guess I still haven't met the right gal. Why?"

"I don't know. I was just curious really. I thought you probably just gave up on the whole institution of… marriage. But do you think there's any value in it?" It's not like I was getting cold feet. I just wanted to know what he felt about it.

"Yeah. Yeah, marriage has value. Like Renee... It seem to work out fine for her the second time round. I mean... You definitely don't wanna have to get married, because you weren't... careful."

"What?" My eyes widened, confused.

"Look, you know what I'm talking about. There's... Things, that you need to think about it, if you... If you gonna be... physically intimate."

"Okay. Don't… there's no reason for that." I backed away now appalled at what he was getting at.

"It's just as embarrassing for me, as it is for you." He said as if it was true. I scoffed at the statement.

"Dad, I highly doubt that. And don't bother, 'cause Renee beat you to it years ago."

"Well, you didn't have a boyfriend then." True.

"I'm sure things work the same way. We are getting married soon."

"You guys are... taking precautions, and..."

"Okay, dad. I'm a virgin." I said to shut him up for the both of us.

"Okay, go."

As soon as he said that I rushed over to the stairs. I could still hear him, "Virgin... Liking Edward a little bit more now." I shook my head still mortified at the conversation. I went to my attic room and started packing things in my duffel bag. I even changed into a short dress and some heels.

…

I threw my bag over my shoulder and walk up the steps. Even from the outside the house seemed so empty. Edward comes to the door and pulls it open. I pause in my steps suddenly nervous. He must have sensed it.

"Why are you still outside? What's wrong?" he asked me.

I shook my head and smiled at him, "Nothing."

I walked inside the house. It was defiantly empty. I would always hear someone else in the house. Edward seemed unusual as we made our way upstairs. He would be relaxed, but seemed anxious.

"You got a bed…" I said once we got into his room. It was huge. I liked it.

"I thought you might need one to sleep in." he said. He watched me as I sat my bag on the floor and hop on the bed.

"I think an air mattress would've sufficed." It would've, but I preferred the bed even if it was for one night.

"Is it too much?"

"What? No, I think it's perfect." I giggled and reached my hand out to him. His cold palm touches mine and he sits next to me. "It's just that no one has ever done anything nice for me." I place a kiss on his lips. I grew to love his cold lips.

I moved back and got off the bed. "Remember that night after Bella's birthday?" I dug in my bag and pulled out the CD he made for me. Every day I would find time to listen to it. I went over to his stereo and placed the CD inside. I hit the play button and move back over to Edward. "But my favorite part of that night was the kisses…" I place another kiss to his lips, "And the touches…" I ran a hand through his hair.

I walk backwards and pull the dress up and over my head. "Menah… stop." I now stood in my blue lace set.

"I just thought that I could return the favor." I could see that he didn't want to overstep any boundaries. But he knew I could handle if we did go farther. I walk closer to him and start unbuttoning his shirt.

He quickly stood up and backed away. "I know what you're thinking. I don't want to go too far. We promised to wait till we're married."

"And we will." I grabbed his hand, "Just let me do this." I didn't let him say anything else and pulled him into a kiss. Instead of moving he gripped my hips. I moaned into his mouth already turned on. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt a heat stir instead me. I could feel it throbbing.

The next movement Edward had us on the bed. I straddled his waist. I moved from his mouth and down to his neck. The breath that left his ear made me more excited. I grinded against him making him groan. I could feel how hard he was for me. I moving farther down I licked each spot I could get to.

I stopped at his pants. I made quick work of getting his pants undone. He watched me as I slid his pants down. He pulled me back up his body and pulls me in. He bits my lip making me moan. I press down on his shaft as the sensation. Edward suddenly stops and moves my hair to the side. He bits down my neck. I let out a small scream and rub myself on him again. "Edward!"

I could feel him drink some blood from my neck. He reaches between us and rubs the heat between my legs. A new burning enters my body. I move away from him and down. I take his member out of his boxers. "Menah…"

I smile and lean down. I have never done anything like this. I shook my head and lean down. From the base I lick him all the way to the top. His body jerked under me. I kissed the tip and engulfed him into my mouth. I reach down and rub myself through my panties still hot from the bite.

I moan around his shaft. He groaned and pulled my hair. I quickened my paced. I moved my underwear to the side and rubbed my clit. I wrapped my other hand around him, pumping him fastest.

Swiftly, Edward lifts me up and places me under him. I was on my belly with my bottom in the air. "Edward what are you-"I stopped talking. He grabs my hips almost hard enough to fracture them. He grinds himself against me. I shudder and reach back and squeeze his thighs. The wetness between my legs was running down my thighs. He thrust against me over and over.

"E-edward," I stuttered. I look back to see his eyes were black. He was grunting and moving so fast. I grip the sheets under me. I could feel something building up. "I-I'm coming!" it was happening too fast. After not long I squeezed my eyes shut and moan loudly. He kept me pressed down into the bed.

I don't know how long it lasted, but I'm sure I came two more times. He flipped over my tired body. He pumped himself and came on my stomach. I was too exhausted by the intensity of the orgasms I had. I felt myself fall asleep, too tired to care.


	11. Pre-Battle

The Battle is near.

Shakilove: I know right. I just thought that because he didn't have to restrain himself like he did with Bella things would be different.

I wanted to give you guys something to read. I'm looking forward to the last story.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with the sun in my face. I stretch my body along the soft bed. Unconsciously, I reach out for Edward, but he wasn't here. I open my eyes and sit up now noticing the pajamas I had on. I don't remember putting these on. A sudden ache in my hips made me know that last night wasn't a dream.

"Good morning," I head Edward's silk voice from across the room. He was standing by the window. His back was facing me.

I frown at his rigid form. "Good morning," I say cheerfully to change the feeling in the room. I got out of the bed and walked towards him. I went to wrap my arms around him, but he moved out of the way. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's just… last night." He shook his head and turned away from me. "I hurt you."

My frowned deepened, "Edward, it's nothing. You know that I can heal. I don't regret anything." I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I lost control of myself. I hurt you. I felt like I-"he cut himself off, but I could tell what he was going to say.

I backed away from him now angry. "How the hell could you feel like that?" I almost shouted and I see him wince. He looked at me over his shoulder. "You didn't… You didn't force yourself on me. If anything it was the other way around." I sighed and turned and went to the bed. "Those men were about to, but not you Edward. You're completely different. I liked it… heck I loved it." I shook my head now upset. It was killing me on the inside about the battle that was soon to happen. Now Edward is acting like this. I don't want to think about it.

I took my clothes out of my bag. I walked out of room and went into my room in their house to change.

After I changed I grabbed my bag and headed out the front door. Edward stood on the porch. I sighed and walked up next to him.

"You know that I love you?" he asked me.

"Of course," I whispered but looked up to him.

"I'm sorry. It's just new to me. I don't regret it. I feel bad about it." he told me and we started walking down the stairs.

"Don't. I was, still am, please about it. We'll be married soon, Edward. I can't stand it when you think like that." He grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it. "I don't want to fight with you, not today."

He nodded his head, "Me either."

"Good, now you go hunt. I have to get Bella ready." I leaned up and gave him a small kiss. "I'll see you soon." he smiled and ran off.

…

Bella was putting her blood on spots in woods. Why? I did not know. They were going to be here either way. She told me to it would be a good idea for me to do it. I told her it was a waste of time. But I knew my blood would give them the opposite reaction.

"You're going overboard." I heard Edward say. He came up to me and smiled.

"If this is all I can contribute, I want to be thorough." She told him.

I shook my head. "The newborns will be frantic." I said. The way Jasper acted around her blood, they would flip.

"Frantic about what?" Jacob said coming from behind a bush. Seth was right behind him.

"Alice says there's a storm coming." Edward told him ignoring the question.

"Yeah, I can feel it." Jake replied to him. "We should get going." He told the both of us."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours." Edward came up and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes for a moment. He turns and walks away towards the mountains.

"Something up?" Seth asked me walking around Jacob.

"Just a bunch of vampires trying to kill us." I told him once he lifted me up into his arms.

"Same old, same old," Jake said making me grin for only a second.

That same bad feeling I used to get hit me like a wave. I clutched onto Seth tighter. The two of them started running. And it took us long enough. I was worried that Seth and Jacob would be tired. But they seemed fine.

We made it to the campsite. Jacob sat Bella down before Seth reached them. He set me down next only for me to rush over to Edward. He pulled me into a tight embrace. It was like the fight never happened this morning. He turned to Seth and said, "Thank you."

I quickly walked back to Seth and give him a tight hug. "Be safe out there Seth. And watch out for your sister." He nodded his head unsure by what to say making me confused. All he did was turn around and run down the mountain.

I made my way back over to Edward. Bella walked closer to us and then turned to Jacob. "You should get back before the storm hits." I told him seeing that he wasn't moving.

"No, I'm staying. You'll need my connection to the pack, to keep tabs on what's going on." he said to us. I think it was deeper than that.

"You're not going to fight?" Bella asked him, worried.

"Seth will spell me in the morning." I want to hit him. I thought Seth was going to fight. That's why he had that reaction. "He's not happy about missing the action, but it'll keep him out of trouble."

"You better," I mumbled under my breath, but he still heard me.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, "Let's get you inside." Bella walked behind us as we made it to the tent.

Later that night the storm was brewing. Bella was shaking harshly beside me. I wasn't as cold as I thought I would be. Maybe it was because of what I am. I had my jacket opened and moved closer, but it wasn't working.

"I should have chosen a site lower down." Edward said looking concerned. He stayed in the corner of the tent. His cold body was affected at all. It would even make it worst next to us.

"No, it's fine. I'm okay." Bella said, but it was a lie.

"What can I do?" I asked her. All she did was look at me.

Not too long after the conversation Jacob unzipped the tent. "I can't sleep with all that teeth chattering going on." he closed the tent flap back.

"Thank God for the heat of a wolf." I said smirking. I forgot about him for a second there. "Get over here. She might lose her toes otherwise."

He came over to us and got on Bella's other side. "Why aren't you cold?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I have no clue, but I'm that I don't. I didn't want to smell like a dog." We shared a laughed. Jake was fun to talk to when he wasn't brooding.

I settled down in the sleeping bag. Bella was turned over to Jacob. I put my head back on the pillow. I turned and faced the love of my life. I smiled and closed my eyes, not once thinking about the danger of the next day.

* * *

Sorry, about the little bickering between Edward and Jacob. Since things are different I thought that most of it was pointless.


	12. Out With The Old

I decided to make this the last chapter of this series. There won't be as much drama, but the fight will make up for it. I loved making this one. But Breaking Dawn will be awesome. The ideas I have will be different. Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up wrapped in a blanket. Bella was still sleep with her face pressed to my back. Edward and Jake were gone. Stretching, I slowly moved away from Bella. She moved around for a moment. I climbed out of the sleeping bag. It felt way better than last night. I pulled off my hat making my hair puff out.

I took off my coat and climbed out the tent. I didn't see anyone yet. I walked over to where we came up yesterday. It was beautiful, the snow and mountains. I saw moment beside me. Seth was walking in his wolf form. "Morning Seth." I moved over and scratched him behind the ears. I laughed hearing him purr. "Go check on Bella for me." I knew she would be up now. He turned and left.

"Do you think anything's going to happen to them?" I asked Edward feeling his presence behind me.

He hugged me from behind and buried his face in my hair. "No. They have an advantage with the wolves. The newborns are strong, but not as skilled as us."

"Good," I turned and kissed him on the lips. I moved away and grabbed his hand headed back to the tent.

Bella was talking to Seth. She saw us coming and stopped talking. "Where's Jacob?" she asked. "Did he already..."

"Not yet. He's checking to see if the woods are clear before he goes." Edward replies.

I zoned out. The noise in the woods seemed to have stopped. The animals were hiding. The trees didn't blow in the wind. That sinking feeling in my gut returned. Something was off, wrong. I took in a deep breath. I snap my eyes open, not knowing I closed them.

"It's started." Edward said. Jacob was already gone. Seth was showing Edward the situation. "Menah what's wrong?"

"Someone else…" Oh shit! How could I almost forget? "He's coming too." I looked to Edward opening up my mind to see what was happening. The newborns were everywhere, but they had it handled. There were a few close calls. A panic ran through my body.

"Is someone hurt?" Bella asked seeing the look on our faces.

"She's close. I can hear her thoughts." Edward said. "Seth, go!" I move closer to Edward and bring Bella between us. "She knew we weren't there, but she caught my scent. She knew both of you would be with me."

"She found us." Bella said.

"She's not alone."

I could feel my nails grow into claws. My eyes started to glow a golden brown. My teeth grew dangerously. A man stepped out from the woods. He was the same missing one from Seattle. But that wasn't it. I could feel that bastard near, but he was hiding. I turned to Bella and whispered something over her. I kissed a forehead and backed away.

"Riley… Listen to me. Victoria's just using you, to distract me. She knows I'll kill you." Victoria jumps down onto a boulder ahead of us. "In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore."

"Don't listen, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks." Victoria said trying to get Riley to listen to her.

"I can read her mind, so I know what she thinks of you." Edward said. I could see that Riley was listening. He seemed torn.

"He's lying."

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James." I listened as they went back and forth, but I was keeping a look out. I could feel him here, but I couldn't pinpoint his location. I heard a twig snap, but nothing was in that direction. I growled low under my breath now growing angry.

"You're dead." Riley confessed before he lunged at us. But Seth came out and jumped him.

Victoria jumped from the boulder and almost left, but Edward stopped her. "You won't get another chance like this again. Which one do you want? They were both there, remember? You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James. When I tore him to pieces. When I turned him into ash. When I turned him into nothing." I shook at the tone in Edward's voice.

Victoria was growling with anger. She suddenly lunged at Edward knocking them both down. What I didn't expect was to be knocked over in the opposite direction. I sat up quickly and saw the ill colored man. He looked just the same when I last saw him.

Just thinking about what they put me through had my body shaking. I could feel her raging inside me. I knew Edward had this handled. I hope he did. I crouched down and let out an ear piercing scream.

Third POV

Edward was now fighting both vampires. He slammed Riley's head on the ground. For a moment he looked around for his mate. That's when he heard the scream. He and the other two vampires clutched at their ears. It was too loud and it was painful. But she stopped after a moment. He saw her, but she felt different. Her appearance was changed. He knew that she wasn't there now.

Quickly gaining back his senses he threw Riley off of him.

Menah's inner beast was smiling deadly at the man. His skin was a horrid orange. She shook her head at him mockingly. "Pathetic," she said. "When I'm done with you, you'll look just like that bitch of yours. Pure ashes."

He threw an unsuspecting light at her. Menah quickly ducked. But he tackled her down and kicked in the ribs. She growled and kicked his feet from under him. He landed on the ground. Menah got up. She landed a hard punch to the face knocking him out. She was going to set him on fire, but a pain ran through her body.

The inner beast turned and saw her mate in a head lock with the two vampires. Moving away from the man she ran over to them. Bella cut her arm making both vampires look at her. Menah jumped in the air and did a summer salt. But in the process she grabbed Riley by the head. She threw him right on the boulder. She landed next to him. Edward and Victoria were now fighting.

Menah grabbed him by one arm and tossed him in Seth's direction. Seth's teeth latched around Riley's shoulder and dragged him away. He called for Victoria, but she ignored him.

She was about to run to Victoria when she saw the man headed for Bella. Menah didn't hesitate. In the next moment she appeared behind him. She grabbed him around the throat. Bella moved further away. Menah pushed him against the wall of the mountain. She made a green orb in her hand and threw it at him. Vines wrapped around his body like before.

She turned and saw Victoria on the ground. Her head was decapitated from her body. Edward threw a lighter on her, making the body burn.

The beast smiled and went back to the man. "Two down, one to go." She slashed her claws across his throat. As he bled out she dragged his body towards the fire and tossed him in.

"Menah," Edward called out. She slowly walked towards them as if nothing just happened. "Alice needs us to go, now."

"Ahh, the Volturi is coming." She smirked and turned to Bella. "Care for a ride?" her voice was mocking.

"Seth will bring her back." he walked closer to Menah. "We have to go."

Menah's Other Side POV

The first thing she noticed was the smell. Smoke was filling my nose. "I hope no one else is in that fire." The vampire clan heard my unmistaken voice. They knew it wasn't their precious witch. " _I am no witch!"_ Menah shouted from inside.

"The Volturi is coming." The sound of panic in my mate's voice made me tense. "The pack has to go."

I looked around and saw some of the wolves. I see Leah by a boulder and a newborn close. _"Leah!"_ We both shouted out her name and tried to move closer. Edward holds me back, but I move from his arms. Jacob took the vampire off of her. The only thing I worried about was Menah and Edward. However Menah and I were one of the same. They were family.

The newborn got him around the ribs. I ran over to him after two of them pulled the vampire off of him. Jacob phased back. Edward and Carlisle was on his other side. I could hear Bella call out his name. " _Can you help him?"_ The other one said. " _We can heal Jacob, right?"_

"No," I said speaking aloud I ignored everyone else as I moved a hand over to his ribs. "I can only ease the pain. We are not as strong ye." I placed my other hand on the ground. He screamed in pain as I pressed down. "Sorry, young wolf."

" _Thank you."_ She whispered. I should get going. I had no patience for the Volturi. Not after what happened in Italy.

"We need to get him out of here." Edward was right. I could smell them coming in. "We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi."

Sam said, "We'll take him back to Billy's."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle said getting up.

"I'll be there too. I think I have something that can help him." I said standing up. Edward came over to my side. "I think it's time for me to go." I placed a hand to his face and close my eyes.

Menah's POV

The first thing I heard was Alice. "They're coming." she told everyone.

I opened my eyes. I was standing next to Edward. He held me around the waist. "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head. "Fine." I sighed, "Let's get this over with."

We all moved into the center of the field. I held Bella to my right side as Edward gripped my waist almost painfully. We watched as they practically glided over the grass for us. I glared watching their movements.

"Impressive." Jane said making me glare harder. "I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact."

"We were lucky." Carlisle said.

"I doubt that." Bitch.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight." Her twin brother said.

"Yes. It's not often we're rendered unnecessary."

"If you'd arrived a half hour ago, you would've fulfilled your purpose." I watched her as she stared at him. I'd ripped out her throat if she tried anything. Edward's arm grew tighter around my waist.

"Pity… You missed one."

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender." Carlisle said trying to not make her the target. I looked at the scared girl.

"That wasn't yours to offer." Jane said. She then looked to the girl. The girl fell to the ground screaming. I winced and turned my head. "Why did you come? Who created you?"

Esme intervened. "You don't need to do that. She'll tell you anything you want to know."

"I know."

"I don't know." The girl said making me turn back around to see her. "Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe."

"Her name was Victoria." Edward included, "Perhaps you knew her."

"Edward. If the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would've stopped her. Isn't that right, Jane?"

"Of course," The little fucker was a liar. I took a deep breath watching them. "Felix."

"She didn't know what she was doing. We'll take responsibility for her." Esme announced.

"Give her a chance." The clan leader said.

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind." She then turned to face us. "Caius will be interested to know that she's still human."

"Don't worry," I smirked at her, "I have sent Aro a letter. The date is set." I told her still smiling. I didn't like her and she was going to know it.

"Take care of that, Felix. I'd like to go home." She told the board vampire. We watched as he walked passed us. The girl screamed as he picked her up. I pulled Edward closer to me. I looked at the grass as Bella put her hand in mines.

Later they left we finally got to go. Instead of leaving with them I headed over to my family house. Edward was going home because I forced him to. I ran the whole way there. I wasn't tried, but I had a feeling that it would kick in soon. The potions my parents left were somewhere. I brought the box here just in case Bella or Charlie got to it.

It was dark as I stood by the door to the basement. I flicked the switch on. I made my descent down the stairs. It was the same as we left it. Bella's potion sat in the center of the table. It was bubbling and was a silver color.

Over to the back shelves is where I put them. I looked over the labels of each one. A cotton candy one was labeled, pain. It was the only thing I had to help. It was Jacob could heal faster. I picked it up and went over to the table. I flipped opened the book. I searched through the pages to make sure it was right.

The book clears up my assumption. I wonder if this was the same potions we traded with the shifters. I sighed and left the basement turning off the light on my way out.

Carlisle and I got out of the when he came to a halt. The pack stood outside the house. Sam opened the door to the house when we got closer. I went over to Leah first. She would feel guilty about it. She was just trying to protect them. I just pulled her in for a hug. "He'll be better in no time." I said and looked at her.

She huffed and nodded. I also pulled Seth in for a hug when I walked to the door. I stepped inside behind Carlisle. Billy was coming out of his room. "We'll be awhile as I set his bones. I think it's best if you stepped out." Carlisle told him.

Billy nodded his head. "Of course."

He seemed so upset. I wish he didn't have to hear what will happen. I leaned over and placed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll make sure he gets better." I told him before the three of us walked into Jacob's room.

He was sweating and lying down. I could see way he was hurt. Carlisle began to set up the IV. I stood at the head of Jacob's bed. "Sam you'll have to hold him down as I reset the bones." Sam got a chair and placed it beside the bed. "Get ready," he told Sam.

Sam got closer to the bed beside Carlisle. He placed both hands on each arm. Carlisle placed his hand down on one of the broken ribs. I heard a loud crack and Jake screamed. He thrashed as the pain was instant. Sam had to get over him to hold him down. I held Jake's shoulder's down.

I bent over and started to sing softly in his ear. It was a song my mother sung to me. My thumbs rubbed his hot skin as I pressed down. He screamed as Carlisle continued. I took the small bottle out of my pocket. "Jake, I need you to drink just a little." I held the bottle to his lips. I poured only a little into his mouth. He couldn't take all of it at once.

He calmed down as Carlisle continued. I started humming and I could feel it working. I closed my eyes. I wish I knew how to heal him, but I could only do it to myself. I didn't know how to heal another person.

We all stayed in the room for a while. I refused to move from my spot. I gave him more each time he got louder.

Before we knew it, Carlisle fixed the last rib. He wrapped up Jake's torso to keep them in place. I moved away when Carlisle got up. I didn't want to disturb Jake so I began to leave the room. But before we left he asked to see Bella.

Back outside the sun was long gone. I stepped outside followed by Carlisle then Sam. Everyone watched us. "The worst is over. He'll be alright. Menah has kept the pain at bay."

I walked over to Billy. "This will keep the pain under control. This don't give him too much at a time."

Carlisle walked up. "Thank you," he told us. He shook Carlisle hand with gratitude and respect. I leaned over and gave him a hug.

"He's asking for you." Carlisle told Bella and nodded towards the house. I nodded at her and followed Carlisle to the car.

Inside the car we were headed for their house. "Please tell me that you guys had slower days than this. Another one of these and I'll be growing grey hair." We both laughed at the small joke. I leaned against the door and watched the trees fly by.

The next day Edward and I were sitting in our favorite spot in the field. It was so peaceful compared to yesterday. "I picked August Tenth." I answered his question about the wedding date.

"Really?" he asked. "Why then?"

"Ryan and Candice will be able to come before they leave for New York. I've figured we had enough time to plan for it." I sat up in my spot and tilted my head. "Now where are we going for the honeymoon?"

He threw his head back and laughed," Again, it's a surprise. I'm not telling you anything."

"How am I supposed to pack? I have no clue as to where we're going."

"Alice has that covered." He smirked at me. "The only thing you should be worried about is your father. When he hears about the date he'll jump to conclusions."

I jump up from the ground. "Please not that again. We almost had the talk. He'll probably think we're having a baby." I moved back inch by inch away from Edward. But for a moment I paused. Usually I kept away from his thoughts, but this was different. I almost frowned, but smiled brightly instead. "You promised me to go look at decorations." Suddenly I turned and ran at inhuman speed. I knew he would catch up to me.

This was our new beginning. There was no more drama. I felt free as the one I loved ran behind me. This was our life. And I was entirely happy.


End file.
